The King and His Faithful Follower
by kRieZt
Summary: -CONSTRUCTION DONE- 13 chapters plus epilogue. err...kalo epilogue-nya agak gak meaning, ya maap2 aja yak. cuma nambahin aja sih. gak penting juga, R&R please...thanks!
1. Prologue

**The King and His Faithful Follower**

Pairing : Oshitari/Atobe

Summary : Atobe tidak lagi dikenal dan disegani ketika dia masuk SMA. Begitu banyak orang berusaha mencekalnya. Oshitari pun tidak ingin melihat Raja-nya ini selalu tertekan. Dia mengambil tindakkan, tetapi pada akhirnya ini mengorbankan banyak hal. Hubungannya dengan Atobe, harga diri Sang Raja, dan nyawanya sendiri…

Disclaimer : Yah…seperti biasa…

* * *

**Prologue**

Rumah sakit…

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pergi ke rumah sakit akan menjadi bagian dari rutinitasku. Penilaianku pertama tentang rumah sakit adalah bahwa aku tidak begitu suka dengan atmosfirnya. Setiap kali datang, aku selalu bisa merasakan hawa orang-orang sakit dari berbagai kalangan dan usia. Orang rela membayar berapa saja demi mendapatkan kesembuhan. Tetapi tak jarang aku temukan kasus bahwa uang tidak bisa menjadi jaminan apa pun untuk kesembuhan. Kadang mereka pulang dari rumah sakit dengan hasil pemeriksaan yang kurang memuaskan. Tidak ada manusia yang hidupnya dirundung kesakitan. Dan rumah sakit selalu menjadi tempat pertama jika mereka sudah menyerah dengan sakitnya.

Aku datang ke rumah sakit hampir 4 kali seminggu. Bukan karena aku punya penyakit khusus atau semacamnya. Aku sepenuhnya sehat. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Aku menjenguk seseorang. Sudah 2 bulan lamanya dia dirawat di sini. Tetapi tidak ada hasil yang menggembirakan sejak pertama dirawat.

_Oshitari Yuushi…_

Laki-laki ini mengalami kecelakaan fatal 2 bulan yang lalu. Kejadiannya tepat di depan sekolah, sebuah mobil menabraknya dengan keras sampai dia terhempas ke trotoar. Lukanya sangat parah. Dia mengalami pendarahan di kepala sampai terjadi gegar otak, serta kerusakan di syaraf tulang belakangnya. Kecelakaan ini menyebabkan dia koma sampai sekarang. Kalau pun dia bisa siuman nanti, 90% kemungkinan dia bisa bangun dengan kondisi lumpuh. Dia akan hidup dalam penderitaan yang amat sangat.

Aku mengetahui sesuatu di balik kecelakaan ini. Belakangan aku mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan ini telah direncanakan. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya sekarang. Yang jelas, _mereka_ telah menyebabkan orang yang selama ini dekat denganku harus bertahan antara hidup dan mati.

"Selamat sore, Oshitari kaa-san."

Oshitari dirawat di ruang ICU. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku selalu bertemu dengan ibu atau ayahnya setiap kali datang ke sini. Mereka bergantian menjaga putra mereka, atau kadang tidak sama sekali dan menyuruhku menggantikan mereka. Sekarang aku bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia nampak lelah.

"Apa ada perkembangan lain, Oshitari kaa-san?"

"Sayangnya belum, Atobe-kun. Dokter sudah berupaya banyak hal, namun belum memberikan hasil yang signifikan. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan…"

"Saya mengerti. Anda lelah sekali, sebaiknya Anda pulang dan beristirahat sekarang. Biar saya yang menggantikan Anda."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Nak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bisa memberikan kabar baru setiap kali kau datang. Tetapi pada kenyataannya…Yuushi-kun…"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti Anda yang akan sakit. Saya akan mengabari Anda jika sudah terjadi perubahan padanya."

"Terima kasih, Atobe-kun."

Di ruangan serba putih ini, aku tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali bunyi 'beep' dari alat deteksi jantung. Di tempat tidur ini, terbaring Oshitari Yuushi dengan banyak selang yang dipasang di tubuhnya. Selang oksigen, selang infuse, kabel-kabel ditempel di dada dan keningnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Keadaannya sangat kompleks, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di dekatnya. Aku mengambil satu tangannya dan menggenggam erat.

Saat menggenggam tangannya, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan segala kejadian sebelum ini. Aku ingin sekali menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Oshitari seperti ini adalah karena aku.

_Dia ingin melindungiku…_

"Seandainya saja kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti ini, Yuushi…"

Semenjak dia dirawat dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku jadi kehilangan jati diriku yang biasanya. Aku tidak lagi banyak bicara, aku tidak lagi beredar di sekolah, aku tidak lagi tampil percaya diri. Aku lebih banyak menarik diri dari penglihatan dan perkumpulan orang banyak.

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Atobe : ore-sama is in da'house yo! _*ngomong a la rapper*_

Oshitari : tapi kenapa aku kedapetan peran gak enak?

Atobe : jangan protes! Kalo aku yang in-action, kamu mesti ikut! _*gak mau tau*_

kRieZt : FF ini dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh King-sama…^^;


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Popularity, unpopularity  
**

SMA Hyotei…

Masih satu atap dengan SMP-kun tahun kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah ini karena sudah terlanjur cocok dengan kurikulum dan peraturan yang dibuat. Turun dari mobil, aku langsung membaur dengan anak-anak baru yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung auditorium sekolah.

Aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali pindah ke Jepang dan masuk SMP Hyotei. Betapa kusadari kelakuanku tidak patut dipuji sebenarnya. Aku masih kelas satu waktu itu, dan sudah berani melangkahi para senior sampai mengambil alih kuasa sekolah. Termasuk di klub tenis. Dan sekarang, sebaiknya aku harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi.

_Ayolah, Atobe, kau bisa menjadi anak baik, kurasa…_

"Atobe-kun!"

Saat hendak sampai ke gedung auditorium, seseorang berlari dan memanggil namaku. Aku ingat orang ini. Aku pernah bertemu dia sekali di lapangan tenis waktu turnamen tahun kemarin.

"Mizuki Hajime dari St. Rudolph?"

"Ya. Apa kabar?"

"Kau sekolah di sini juga? Siapa lagi dari St. Rudolph yang masuk sini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya aku. Kok kau sendirian? Biasanya ada Oshitari-kun."

"Bicara soal dia, dari pagi aku datang, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Kami baru akan melangkah masuk ke gedung, tiba-tiba kami dihadang oleh 3 orang siswa berseragam lengkap. Aku mencoba memperhatikan dengan cepat sebelum menurunkan pandangan mataku. Di saku jas mereka, aku melihat pin angka III disematkan di sana. Ini siswa kelas tiga, mau apa mereka?

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang bernama Atobe Keigo?"

Aku dan Mizuki saling pandang. Mereka mencariku. Tanpa ragu, aku mengacungkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Atobe Keigo. Ada apa, senpai-tachi?"

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut cokelat gelap, kemudian mendekatiku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau kenal dengan keluarga Nakasone, Atobe Keigo?"

"Nama Perdana Mentri Jepang tahun 1982."

"Kau benar. Aku sudah tahu kau pasti kenal dengan nama itu. Perkenalkan, namaku Nakasone Yuuji."

"Jadi, Senpai ingin mengenalkan diri padaku sebagai keturunan dari perdana mentri itu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau dulu terkenal sekali di sekolahmu yang sebelumnya. Kalau kau berharap bisa mengulang popularitasmu di sekolah ini, jangan banyak berharap, Atobe Keigo."

"Bisakah Senpai berhenti memanggil namaku lengkap seperti itu?"

"Oh, kau tidak suka? Lalu kau ingin dipanggil apa, Atobe Keigo? Kau itu baru kelas satu, harus menurut dengan para senior di sini! Apalagi kau perlu tahu bahwa aku ini adalah Ketua Umum OSIS sekolah ini. Di kiri kananku, adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Kawabata Ryo, dan sekretarisku, Mishima Toshi."

"Kawabata, nama pengusaha tambang di ujung selatan Jepang. Mishima, nama mantan Hakim Agung di Departemen Hukum. Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu artinya, kau masuk ke sekolah yang berisi nama orang-orang penting di Jepang. Menurutmu keluarga besarmu itu memberikan kontribusi yang cukup untuk negara? Kalian hanya mendongkrak popularitas lewat bisnis kotor dan-"

Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba pundak ketua OSIS ini ditepuk oleh seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Oshitari, dia muncul dari dalam gedung auditorium. Tanpa ragu, dia pun menyapa tiga orang senior ini.

"Bukankah sesi perkenalan dengan anggota OSIS dilaksanakan esok hari, Nakasone-kaichou?"

"Oshitari…"

"Jadi, biarkanlah dia dan temannya masuk untuk ikut upacara penyambutan siswa baru yang akan dimulai 5 menit lagi."

Anehnya, tiga orang tadi langsung meninggalkan kami di depan pintu gedung auditorium. Mereka pergi tanpa protes apa pun, seakan mereka sudah kenal dengan Oshitari sebelumnya. Aku membiarkan Mizuki masuk lebih dulu, sementara aku berjalan bersama Oshitari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuushi?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Mengapa mereka…ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Keigo. Kau tenang saja. Mereka itu sebenarnya hanya iri denganmu."

"Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa pun padamu, seakan mereka…"

"…"

"Mereka…sudah kenal denganmu."

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Upacara akan segera dimulai."

**_Hyotei High School. Lunch Break._**

Setelah upacara penyambutan tadi, para siswa kelas satu diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke kelas yang sudah dibagi oleh pihak sekolah. Sayang sekali, aku tidak satu kelas dengan Oshitari. Tapi aku satu kelas dengan Mizuki. Belum banyak orang yang aku kenal di sini. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan salah satu kenalanku waktu turnamen tenis tahun kemarin, selain Mizuki Hajime dari St. Rudolph.

"Hai, Atobe. Kenalkan, namaku Koizumi Masaki. Salam kenal!"

"Koizumi?"

"Ah, iya. Itu nama kakekku, kau tahu?"

"Perdana Mentri Jep-"

"Ssshh! Jangan keras-keras! Aku tidak mau semua orang tahu kalau aku ini cucu darinya. Maka itu, panggil aku Masaki, OK?"

"OK."

"Nah, ayo kita ke kantin. Kau mau ikut, Mizuki-kun?"

Anak yang barusan berkenalan denganku tadi langsung menarikku keluar dari kelas. Dia mengajak Mizuki juga, tapi Mizuki tidak ingin keluar kelas. Walhasil, aku sukses ditarik keluar oleh Masaki. Dia ini mirip siapa ya kalau di SMP dulu? Ah, mirip sekali dengan Jirou! Tapi beda rambut dan yang pasti bukan tukang tidur seperti Jirou.

"Atobe-kun, kita makan di sebelah sana saja."

Setelah mengambil paket makan siang, kami duduk di satu sisi kantin yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingiku. Para siswa baru nampaknya bisa begitu akrab dengan para seniornya. Mereka bahkan bisa berbagi tempat duduk di kantin yang sangat ramai ini.

"Ne, Atobe-kun. Ada apa? Kok melamun?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mencari temanku."

"Oh, aku tahu! Yang tadi pagi mengantarmu ke kelas khan? Oshitari namanya, benar?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum mengenalkannya padamu."

"Dia itu terkenal sekali di sini. Begitu namanya terpajang di pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru, banyak orang yang mulai mengomentarinya."

"…"

"Perusahaan otomotif Oshitari itu terkenal sekali di Jepang, bahkan bisa mencapai pasaran di Eropa dan Amerika. Kalau tidak salah pusatnya dibuat di California. Ah, Oshitari-kun katanya juga pernah tinggal di sana selama beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Jepang khan?"

Aku sebenarnya mau saja mengomentari kata-kata Masaki. Aku tahu seluk beluk Oshitari sejak kami pertama bertemu di SMP dulu. Dia memang tinggal di Osaka, logat Kansai-nya kental sekali. Namun setelah aku selidiki lebih lanjut, Oshitari ini pernah tinggal di California selama 4 tahun dan kemudian pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya berpindah tugas kemari. Setahuku tidak ada yang begitu istimewa dari Genius Tennis Hyotei satu ini. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya begitu terkenal?

"Dan dari gosip yang aku dapat, orangtua Oshitari-kun ini adalah salah satu pendiri sekolah ini."

"…"

Aku mengerti sekarang. Itulah sebabnya dia begitu disegani di sekolah ini. Oshitari tidak pernah cerita padaku mengenai hal ini. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin sombong. Aku tahu dia punya kekayaan yang bisa dibandingkan denganku. Sedari dulu kami bersama di sekolah, dia memang tidak pernah ingin sombong.

"Ah, itu dia! Atobe-kun, kau lihat betapa dia sangat populer di sekolah ini."

Pandanganku tertuju pada sekelompok siswa yang baru masuk ke kantin. Di antara para siswa itu, aku melihat Oshitari. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu di sini. Oshitari dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menjaga posisi pentingnya di sekolah ini. Demi Tuhan, dia ini baru kelas satu!

"Wah, aku iri sekali padanya yang bisa mendapat teman banyak begitu mudah. Ne, Atobe-kun. Kalian satu sekolah dengannya khan? Seperti ap-"

"Aku mau menghampirinya."

Aku terpaksa memotong pembicaraan Masaki yang sedari tadi selalu memuji Oshitari. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar, lalu menghampiri Oshitari yang baru saja duduk untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

"Yo, Keigo. Duduklah. Sudah makan?"

"Yuushi…kau…"

"Maaf, teman-teman. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan, dan ini hanya antara aku dan dia."

Mendengar ini, teman-teman Oshitari tadi langsung meninggalkannya. Namun mereka sempat melempar pandangan curiga padaku. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah orang-orang itu.

"Yuushi, kau harus menjelaskan padaku situasi hari ini."

"Sesuatu mengganggumu, Keigo?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau semakin dibicarakan orang, Yuushi?"

"Begitukah? Aku malah tidak sadar sama sekali. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangku?"

Santai sekali orang ini menanggapi penjelasanku. Apa memang dia tidak tahu? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Tapi yang jelas ini agak menggangguku.

"Yuushi, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau ayahmu adalah salah satu pendiri sekolah ini."

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Uugh! Kalau kau memang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, berikan penjelasan yang bisa membuatku diam!"

Kata-kataku sepertinya terlalu keras dan mengejutkan semua orang di kantin. Aku melirik kiri dan kananku, berdehem sekali dan mencoba menenangkan diriku. Oshitari pun sama kagetnya dengan semua orang di sini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Keigo. Ayahku memang salah satu pendiri sekolah ini. Aku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang patut diributkan."

"Tapi pada kenyataannya semua orang berbicara tentangmu. Ini membuat kupingku panas! Kau lihat perilaku senior-senior pagi tadi? Mereka seakan tidak suka dengan kehadiranku di sekolah ini."

"…"

"Jangan diam saja, Yuushi!"

"Tentang mereka, itu urusanku. Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Meski mereka tidak suka padamu, tetapi mereka tidak akan membuatmu jera bersekolah di sini."

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli mereka itu anak pejabat apa, anak menteri apa, anak pengusaha apa, atau apalah yang membuat mereka besar kepala di sini. Mereka boleh menghina keluargaku, tetapi tidak nama besarku! Kau dengar itu, Yuushi?"

"…" _*nods*_

"Kau berjanji padaku tidak akan mengkhianatiku, Yuushi?"

"Ya, Keigo."

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan makan siangmu dan antar aku ke kelas."

Maka Oshitari pun tidak membantah apa yang aku suruh. Dia menyelesaikan makan siangnya, lalu mengantarku kembali ke kelas. Benar saja. Ketika kami berjalan melewati koridor kelas, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya, bukan padaku. Beberapa siswi membicarakannya dari jauh. Kira-kira beginilah tanggapan orang yang aku dengar samar-samar di telingaku.

"_Itu orangnya? Yang pakai kacamata?"_

"_Iya, dia putra salah satu pendiri sekolah ini."_

"_Oshitari Yuushi? Anak pemilik perusahaan otomotif Oshitari?"_

"_Hey, bukankah yang di sebelahnya itu juga anak orang kaya ya?"_

"_Kalau tidak salah, namanya Atobe Keigo."_

"_Oh, yang pernah menjadi penguasa di SMP Hyotei? Yang katanya jago sekali main tenisnya?"_

"_Tapi kenapa dia tidak populer seperti waktu di SMP?"_

"_Iya, namanya tenggelam di sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Sampai ketua OSIS saja tidak begitu menyukai kehadirannya di sekolah ini."_

"_Masa' sih?"_

Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan itu. Oshitari pun nampaknya juga tidak mempeduikannya. Aku merasa, masa SMA ini akan menjadi masa yang sangat berat untukku. Bukannya mendapat banyak teman, tetapi malah mendapatkan banyak musuh…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_Ah, sekedar info. Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah karangan saya semata. Nama2 tokoh kecuali Atobe, Oshitari, dan Mizuki, serta keterangan yang berkaitan dengan itu, semuanya buatan saya. Intinya, ini NGARANG 100%. Comment/review-nya monggo lho…^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Ambition**

Satu semester pun berlalu, dan aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan apa yang disuguhkan di sekolah ini. Menjadi anak SMA, harus bisa lebih dewasa dan membuka pikiran lebih luas. Mungkin dulu aku tidak begitu pintar bergaul. Sekarang, di sekolah yang hampir separuhnya berisi keturunan orang-orang penting di Jepang, aku harus bisa bergaul dengan baik tanpa pilih-pilih.

Namun satu hal yang agak berubah dalam kehidupanku setelah masuk sekolah ini. Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, aku sedikit banyak menghadapi kendala untuk bisa lebih _exist_ di sekolah ini. Meski aku bisa diterima di kalangan teman-teman sekelas, ada saja sekelompok orang yang tidak senang denganku. Terutama mereka yang berada di kelas 2 atau 3, dan beberapa anggota OSIS. Setiap kali berpapasan di mana saja di sekolah ini, aku selalu mendapat pandangan tajam atau tidak suka dari mereka. Aku berusaha bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi mengapa begini jadinya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencoba memancing emosi mereka. Tapi…ya, seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi.

"Atobe-kun, kau dicari Oshitari-kun."

"Dia mencariku, Masaki?"

"Itu dia, menunggumu di luar kelas."

Dan satu hal lagi, Oshitari justru mendapat perlakuan sebaliknya dariku. Dia dikelilingi banyak orang yang memuja ketenarannya. Orang mulai banyak memberikan tanggapan positif tentang kehadirannya di sekolah ini. Dia bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap sama seperti dia? Apa karena ambisiku waktu masih di SMP tetap membekas dalam diriku?

"Kau sudah menentukan akan ikut ekskul apa, Keigo?"

"Ya, sudah kok. Aku sudah mengirim lembar aplikasinya ke ketua OSIS."

"Kau langsung mengirim padanya?"

"Ya, karena dia yang minta begitu. Lagipula, kenapa harus menunggu satu semester baru boleh ikut ekskul?"

"Sekolah ini menginginkan di tahap pertama belajar, para siswa kelas satu harus sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan segala hal. Kurikulum, guru-guru, dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya."

"Ah ya, kau benar. Kau khan memang harus tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Keigo?"

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku akan ikut klub tenis, OSIS, dan musik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"Hey, aku tanya padamu!"

"Kau yakin akan masuk OSIS?"

"Kenapa? Aku ini mantan ketua OSIS di SMP."

"Bisakah kau pertimbangkan kembali untuk masuk OSIS, Keigo? Klub tenis dan musik, sepertinya ide bagus. Tapi untuk yang ini…"

"Kau berani menghalangiku, Yuushi? Sejak kapan kau berani membatasi ruang gerakku?"

"Bukan begitu, Keigo."

"Aku yang memutuskan akan ikut kegiatan apa di sekolah ini, bukan kau. Jadi, tugasmu adalah memberiku dukungan sepenuhnya atas apa yang aku pilih. Mengerti?"

"…Ya…"

"Bagus. Ore-sama harus kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Tunggu, Keigo."

Belum sempat berbalik meninggalkannya, Oshitari langsung menarik tanganku lagi. Tetapi kemudian dia sepertinya berubah pikiran dan langsung melepasku lagi.

0o0o0o0o0

Di jam istirahat, aku diajak oleh Masaki dan satu temanku perempuan bernama Kanata Aira, makan siang di kantin. Namun saat perjalanan ke sana, kami berhenti di sebuah papan pengumuman yang sudah dikerumuni banyak siswa. Kami pun tidak mau ketinggalan berita. Bersusah payah kami menerobos kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang tercantum di papan pengumuman.

Ternyata isinya adalah nama para siswa yang terdaftar dalam kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pilihan mereka. Langsung saja aku mencari namaku.

"Ah, aku masuk di klub tenis!"

Senang sekali rasanya melihat namaku tercantum paling pertama di klub tenis. Kemudian sekali lagi aku menemukan namaku tercantum di klub musik. Dan yang terakhir aku mencari namaku di daftar nama siswa yang ingin menjadi anggota OSIS. Aku sampai mengulurkan jariku supaya bisa teliti melihatnya karena banyak sekali yang ikut.

"Kenapa namaku tidak ada?"

Benar, namaku tidak tercantum dalam daftar itu. Aku sampai mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan para siswa lain melihat pengumuman itu. Kemudian menyusul Masaki dan Aira menghampiriku di luar kerumunan itu.

"Atobe-kun, kau bilang akan masuk anggota OSIS. Aku sudah melihat namamu, tapi tidak tercantum di sana."

"Apa kau belum menyerahkan formulir itu pada ketua OSIS?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya. Tapi…ini tidak mungkin."

"Eh, Atobe-kun. Lihat di sana, ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang akan berjalan kemari."

Aku menanggapi kata-kata Aira, dan menoleh ke sebelah kananku. Aku melihat sosok ketua OSIS, yaitu Nasakone Yuuji bersama 3 orang staff-nya berjalan menuju papan pengumuman ini. Melihat mereka datang, beberapa siswa langsung minggir dan memberi jalan serta memberi hormat pada mereka. Sang ketua yang angkuh itu pun berhenti. Rupanya dia ingin memberi pengumuman.

"Bagi yang namanya sudah tercantum di daftar calon anggota OSIS, sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di kelasku, 3-A."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan keramaian di sini. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku langsung mengejarnya dan dengan nekad mencegatnya berjalan. Dia pun berhenti setelah aku menghadangnya. Pandangan tidak suka mulai dilemparkan padaku.

"Kau ada pada jalanku, Atobe Keigo. Minggir."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencantumkanku pada organisasimu?"

"Kau bisa apa di OSIS?"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Nakasone-senpai! Aku ini menjabat ketua OSIS dua periode di sekolahku dulu. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku bergabung lagi dengan OSIS di sini."

"Apakah dengan kau masuk, kau akan berkuasa lagi seperti dulu, Atobe Keigo?"

"Hentikan caramu memanggil namaku!"

"Tidak sopan bicara denganku seperti itu!"

Nakasone akan melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajahku. Aku sudah bersiap menghindar, tetapi kemudian sesuatu menahannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku melihat Oshitari sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia memegang tangan Nakasone yang sudah akan memukulku.

"Ada masalah, Nakasone-kaichou?"

"…"

"Kau ingin memukulnya?"

"Dia berbicara tidak sopan padaku!"

"Aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan temanku. Kalau begitu, bisa kami pergi sekarang?"

Nakasone dan 3 orang anggota OSIS lainnya malah tidak memberikan perlawanan pada Oshitari. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Oshitari mengajakku berdiri bersandar pada jendela koridor.

"Kau terluka, Keigo?"

"…"

"Keigo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan sentuh!"

"…"

"Aku sudah menyampaikan lembar aplikasi untuk masuk OSIS pada ketua OSIS sialan itu. Dan sekarang namaku tidak dicantumkan di sana. Apa sih maunya?"

"Benarkah? Itu tidak mungkin…"

"Aku benci dia. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat membencinya! Camkan kata-kataku! Dan kau, harus membantuku menyelesaikan perkara ini, Yuushi!"

"Kau tetap akan masuk OSIS, Keigo?"

"…"

"Kau tetap berambisi untuk menjadi nomer satu di sekolah ini?"

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Yuushi?"

"…Tidak…"

"Aku tidak mau ada penghalang dari pihak mana pun. Termasuk kau."

Aku menunjuk Oshitari sampai meletakkan ujung jari telunjukku ke dadanya. Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia memegang tanganku yang masih tertuju ke dadanya, kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, Keigo."

"…"

"Aku janji. Aku akan mengikuti langkahmu selalu."

"Sebaiknya kau pegang kata-katamu, Yuushi. Karena Ore-sama tidak segan-segan akan menghukummu jika kau berani mengkhianatiku."

Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada orang ini. Hubungan kami sudah sangat dekat sejak SMP. Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, dia bersumpah demi nama besar keluargaku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku. Aku mengakui kesetiaannya, dan dia tidak pernah menodai kesetiaannya itu sampai sekarang. Aku bangga padanya? Tentu saja. Tetapi sekarang aku dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit. Aku bisa terima niat baiknya yang selalu ingin melindungiku. Hanya saja aku khawatir akan satu hal.

Mungkinkah dia punya maksud tertentu dengan tetap melindungiku seperti ini?

_To be continue~_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Betrayal**

Tahun kedua di SMA Hyotei, nampaknya akan menjadi tahun yang berat untukku. Aku sudah cukup melewati banyak hal di tahun pertama, dan rasanya sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkan mentalku menghadapi tahun kedua.

Sedikit kilas balik di tahun pertama, aku jadi ikut bergabung dengan klub tenis dan klub musik. Dia kedua klub ini, aku memilih untuk memulai keanggotaanku dari awal karena tidak ingin membuat masalah seperti waktu di SMP. Kemudian, aku juga berhasil memasukkan namaku ke daftar calon anggota OSIS. Ini pun tentunya dengan perjuangan yang sangat berat karena si ketua OSIS yang super angkuh itu tidak menginginkan aku menjadi bagian dalam organisasinya. Intinya, aku berhasil masuk meski tidak banyak yang menyukai kehadiranku di OSIS.

Di bidang akademis pun, aku juga menunjukkan prestasi yang gemilang, seperti biasa. Aku ini murid pintar, murid teladan dan selalu teratas dalam prestasi. Di akhir tahun, aku mendapat nilai ujian akhir yang paling tinggi di antara para siswa kelas satu lainnya. Di setiap pengumuman hasil ujian, namaku selalu terpajang paling atas. Tetapi bedanya dengan waktu aku di SMP, aku harus bisa menjaga diri untuk tidak terlampau sombong. Teman-teman sekelasku memuji keberhasilanku, mereka bilang aku ini pantas mendapat pujian dari banyak orang karena aku selalu membuktikan yang terbaik. Semua murni kerja kerasku sendiri, tidak ada campur tangan pihak lain.

Dan kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Di tahun kedua ini?

"_Itu dia, siswa yang mendapat nilai paling tinggi di sekolah…"_

"_Namanya Atobe Keigo?"_

"_Apa? Atobe? Nama pengusaha terkaya di Jepang?"_

"_Tidak mungkin dia!"_

"_Dia tidak cukup populer di sekolah ini. Kenapa bisa?"_

"_Apa dia menyuap?"_

"_Bisa saja, orangtuanya khan kaya…_"

Komentar macam itu selalu aku dengar setiap kali melangkah masuk ke sekolah, ke kelas, atau ke mana saja aku beredar di sekolah ini. Tanggapanku soal ini adalah, pertama, mereka iri karena tidak mampu menyaingi kepintaranku. Kedua, mereka belum kenal atau mungkin tidak mau kenal denganku. Ketiga, mereka sok tahu. Dan keempat, aku tidak peduli.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka, Atobe-kun. Kau itu murid teladan, kau patut dicontoh."

"Terima kasih, Masaki. Nampaknya hanya kau dari Aira saja yang punya pemikiran seperti itu."

"Jangan salah, semua temanmu di kelas ini juga mendukungmu kok. Tenang saja, kau harus tetap menunjukkan yang terbaik. Tidak usah memikirkan apa kata orang."

"Ya, Aira-chan. Terima kasih."

0o0o0o0o0

Tiga bulan sudah aku naik kelas dua. Pelajaran semakin berat, tekanan di luar kelas bertambah berat pula. Di klub tenis, aku sudah resmi masuk anggota regular karena prestasiku di bidang ini cukup baik. Para senior pun mau tidak mau harus mengakui kehebatanku. Ini pun terjadi juga di klub musik. Aku pandai bermain piano, dan berhasil membuktikan kehebatanku pada sebuah konser musik di sekolah, tahun kemarin. Hal ini kemudian membuatku mendapat posisi bagus di klub, yaitu menjadi asisten pelatih untuk para pemain piano di klub itu.

Namun, satu hal yang agak menggangguku…

Ini mengenai Oshitari. Untuk kalian tahu, dia menjadi saksi atas segala usaha dan kerja kerasku di sekolah. Setiap aku berhasil mencapai apa yang targetkan, dia selalu memberi selamat dan dukungan semangat penuh padaku. Tetapi kemudian aku merasa bahwa dia agak setengah hati melakukan itu untukku.

Bagaimana Oshitari Yuushi kalau sedang di sekolah?

Terus terang, aku tidak tahu. Kami tidak sekelas lagi di tahun kedua ini, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa pada akhirnya kami tidak bisa sekelas. Bertemu dengannya bisa menjadi momen yang sangat jarang. Oshitari sepertinya sudah punya perkumpulan sendiri di sekolahnya. Setiap kali berpapasan dengannya, dia tidak pernah sendiri. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menghormatinya. Orangtua Oshitari adalah salah satu pendiri sekolah ini, wajar saja jika banyak orang yang berusaha untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Salah-salah, dia bisa dimanfaatkan.

"Yuushi…"

Suatu hari, aku memberanikan diri datang ke kelasnya di jam istirahat. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi, karena dia yang seharusnya menghampiriku ke kelas. Hari ini dia tidak datang. Maka aku yang menyusulnya kemari. Baru saja aku melangkah masuk ke kelasnya, aku mendapat tanggapan tidak enak di sini. Tidak secara langsung, melainkan sikap para siswa di kelas 2-B ini tidak seramah yang aku bayangkan. Sepertinya Oshitari pun tanggap, dia langsung mengajakku keluar dari kelasnya dan berbicara di suatu tempat.

"Kau tidak ke kelasku hari ini, Yuushi."

"Aku minta maaf, Keigo. Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas dari kelasku."

"Kau…sudah menjadi ketua kelas rupanya."

"Ya, dan aku lupa mengatakannya padamu."

"Kau lupa, atau tidak mau bilang?"

"Serius, aku lupa, Keigo."

"…"

"Oh ya, kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman hari ini? Banyak berita menarik, karena para siswa kelas tiga akan segera mengakhiri masa 'kekuasaan' mereka di sekolah."

"Apa maksudmu, Yuushi?"

"Yah, contoh saja, akan segera diadakan pemilihan ketua OSIS. Kemudian semua ekskul sepertinya juga akan bersiap mencari pemimpin baru."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu itu. Dan kau tahu? Ore-sama salah satu kandidat yang akan menjadi pemimpin di setiap ekskul yang aku ikuti."

"…"

"Kenapa? Kaget?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan orang. Dari sekian banyaknya siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, tidak mungkin semuanya kontra denganku. Aku masih punya pendukung, Yuushi. Dan kau adalah salah satu pendukung terbesarku."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang soal ini padaku, Keigo."

"Kenapa? Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa tidak bilang padamu. Aku lupa? Oh, sebenarnya aku ingat dan ingin sekali bercerita padamu. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Ore-sama agak sulit mendekatimu."

"…"

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau itu orang penting di sekolah ini. Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang tidak penting macam aku, Yuushi."

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, Keigo? Kau mengira aku membatasi diriku darimu? Kau salah, Keigo. Selama ini ak-"

"Kau bilang akan selalu ada untukku. Kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya kau jarang sekali bersamaku. Kau punya kesibukkan lain, Yuushi? Saking sibuknya, kau tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Aku minta maaf, Keigo."

"Kau punya penjelasan yang ingin disampaikan dalam waktu 10 menit? Karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir."

"…"

"…"

"Aku ingin…kau berhati-hati, Keigo. Tapi ingatlah, bahwa aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Hanya itu?"

"…Ya…"

Dia tidak ingin bicara jujur padaku. Sesuatu telah disembunyikannya. Aku ini tidak bisa dibohongi. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikannya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak berbicara jujur. Pandangan matanya tetap tertuju padaku. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpamu, Keigo. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Hey, hentikan berbicara seperti itu, Yuushi."

Dia akhirnya melepaskanku. Sebagai pelengkap pertemuan singkat hari ini, dia mengantarku kembali ke kelas.

0o0o0o0o0

Seperti yang kami bicarakan tempo hari, sekolah ini mulai diramaikan dengan pemilihan calon ketua untuk masing-masing kegiatan ekstreakurikuler. Dan yang paling ramai dibicarakan adalah pemilihan ketua OSIS.

Pidato dan kampanye sudah mulai diadakan. Masa promosi ini berlangsung selama 1 bulan. Aku sebagai salah satu kandidat, mulai menyusun banyak program hal untuk dicanangkan dalam OSIS. Ternyata tidak sulit mencari dukungan di sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu berapa persen orang yang mau mendukungku, mengingat banyak sekali di antara mereka yang tidak suka padaku. Masaki dan Aira, serta teman-teman sekelasku memberi dukungan penuh untukku. Mereka membantuku menyebarkan pamfelt dan slogan-slogan yang memotivasi para siswa lainnya untuk selalu mendukung kinerja OSIS.

Dan, hari penentuan pun telah tiba…

Keramaian kembali terjadi di beberapa papan pengumuman sekolah. Suatu pagi, dua hari selesai masa kampanye dan pemilihan umum di sekolah, aku dikejutkan dengan Masaki dan Aira yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku sebelum sempat masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kau harus lihat, Atobe-kun! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"

Kedua orang ini langsung mengajakku ke salah satu papan pengumuman yang sudah ramai dengan para siswa. Kami berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu, dan akhirnya sekarang aku berdiri memandang kaku hasil perolehan suara dan penentuan siapa yang akhirnya terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Yang menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah ini adalah Oshitari Yuushi…

Nama Oshitari Yuushi ditulis dengan huruf tebal…

"Atobe-kun, tidak hanya itu. Lihatlah di sebelah sana."

Masaki menunjuk ke sisi lain papan pengumuman. Ternyata ada hasil lainnya. Beberapa ekskul juga sudah mulai menemukan pemimpin baru. Ketika mataku tertuju ke klub tenis, aku terkejut bukan main melihat nama Oshitari Yuushi sekali lagi terpilih sebagai kapten klub.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Seingatku, Oshitari sama sekali tidak ikut dalam masa kampanye atau apa. Dia setahuku dia memang anggota OSIS, tetapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau akan menjadi ketua OSIS. Di klub tenis pun juga begitu. Dia memang salah satu pemain terbaik. Tetapi hasil ujian tanding seminggu yang lalu membuktikan bahwa aku yang positif terpilih menjadi kapten. Dia kalah dalam 2 kali pertandingan denganku.

"Atobe-kun, lihat…"

Sekelompok siswa yang kukenal kemudian adalah para anggota inti OSIS berjalan menghampiriku. Ketua OSIS tahun ini, Nakayama Kyouji, kemudian berhadapan denganku. Sedikit informasi, bahwa Nakayama ini ternyata masih saudara dengan Nakasone. Sebagai ketua OSIS, dia ini sangat berpengaruh. Tapi kelakuannya sama dengan Nakasone, pendahulunya. Dia juga tidak suka denganku.

"Kau terkejut dengan hasilnya, Atobe Keigo?"

"Bagaimana mungkin Oshitari Yuushi yang terpilih?"

"Dialah kandidat pilihan kami. Sengaja tidak kami umumkan karena sebenarnya sekolah ini hanya butuh orang-orang yang bisa memberi pengaruh besar. Tidak seperti kau. Ingatlah, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa di sekolah ini."

"Sekolah macam apa sih ini? Apakah sekolah ini hanya mementingkan popularitas supaya bisa diterima? Kau ketua OSIS, seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak ada jenjang di antara para siswa!"

"Kau tidak terima dengan keputusan ini, Atobe Keigo?"

"Untuk apa kau mengadakan pemilihan umum kalau pada akhirnya ketua OSIS dipilih melalui proses aklamasi?"

"Aku ketua OSIS, maka aku berhak menentukan siapa yang akan meneruskan tugasku memimpin para siswa di sekolah ini."

"Baik. Aku tidak mau komentar soal ini. Tidak penting bagiku siapa yang menjadi ketua OSIS. Tapi yang jelas, aku muak dengan sekolah ini! Aku muak dengan semuanya! Terlebih lagi, aku muak dengan kau, Nakayama-senpai!"

Terjadi adu mulut pagi itu antara aku dengan Nakayama. Aku yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, hampir saja melayangkan pukulan kepada ketua OSIS sialan itu. Tetapi kemudian Oshitari datang menengahi kami, dan dia langsung menyembunyikanku di belakang punggungnya.

"Bisakah Nakayama-kaichou tidak mengganggu Atobe Keigo pagi ini?"

"Sebaiknya kau urus temanmu itu. Pikirkan sekolah lain saja untuk mendidik anak tidak tahu diri macam dia. Siang nanti, kau harus ke ruanganku untuk menyiapkan proses pelantikanmu."

"…"

Ketika kerumunan orang itu pergi, sekarang giliran Oshitari yang berhadapan denganku. Para siswa yang tadi menyaksikan keributan kami pun berangsur-angsur kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Keigo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Kei-"

"Kau! Adalah PENGKHIANAT!"

*PLAKK!*

Tanganku melayang tepat di wajah Oshitari. Pukulan kerasku membuat kacamatanya jatuh dan retak di salah satu lensanya. Dia pun kehilangan keseimbangan sampai harus berlutut di depanku. Nafasku tersengal menahan marah, tanganku mengepal dan bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

"Keigo…apa yang…"

"Kau mengingkari janjimu. Kau melupakan kata-katamu. Kau berani mengkhianati seorang Atobe Keigo! Apa kau tidak suka selama ini melihatku berambisi menjadi nomer satu, Yuushi?"

"Keigo…"

"Kau puas sekarang, hah? Kau ambil posisi ketua OSIS dariku. Kau ambil posisi kapten tenis dariku. Apalagi yang ingin kau ambil dariku, Yuushi? Ambil saja semua! Peduli s***n, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi!"

"Tunggu dulu, Keigo! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata dari seorang pengkhianat rendahan macam kau! Katamu akan selalu mendukungku, melindungiku, menjagaku dari apa yang menggangguku. Kau tahu sekarang kalau aku terganggu karena tindakkanmu diluar dari pengawasanku?"

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini, Keigo. Mereka yang…"

"Kau mau bilang mereka yang menjebakmu? Kau senang khan dikelilingi banyak orang yang mendukungmu? Ingin melangkah satu level lebih tinggi dariku, Yuushi? Silakan! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Keigo…aku minta maaf…"

"Minta maaf? Baik, sudah cukup. Aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini!"

"Keigo! Bicara apa kau?"

"Kau tidak berhak bicara denganku lagi, Yuushi! Mulai sekarang, Ore-sama tidak akan pernah mengenal lagi orang yang bernama Oshitari Yuushi. Aku akan bilang pada keluargaku kalau KAU adalah seorang PENGKHIANAT!"

"Kei-"

"Aku benci padamu!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Oshitari yang masih berlutut, menuju kelasku. Aku mengejutkan teman-temanku yang melihatku kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan geram. Aku duduk di kursiku, mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan perasaan yang tidak keruan ini. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku sampai membuat rambutku berantakan.

"Atobe-kun…"

Masaki kemudian menghampiriku setelah dia mengejarku berlari dari sana tadi. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menenangkanku, tetapi aku malah bergerak menjauh darinya.

"Atobe-kun, tenangkan dirimu…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah…"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Atobe-kun. Aku dan Masaki akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa Oshitari Yuushi untukku. Dan sekarang dia…"

"Atobe-kun, tahan emosimu sampai jam istirahat nanti. Ini sapu tangan, hapus air matamu."

Kalau Masaki tidak mengatakan padaku ada air mata di wajahku, mungkin aku tidak akan menyadarinya sampai akhir jam sekolah nanti. Aku mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Masaki dan memakainya untuk mengeringkan air mataku.

Dan bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi…

_To be continue~_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : No chance to apologize**

Semenjak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Oshitari mulai retak. Di sekolah, kami tidak lagi saling tegur sapa. Apalagi di klub tenis. Setiap kali aku dipasangkan dengannya untuk latih tanding atau bermain doubles, aku menolak dan lebih memilih tidak ikut latihan daripada aku harus lelah menahan rasa sakit ini.

Menurut kalian, apa aku berlebihan?

_Tidak…_

Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia berani menghalangi ambisiku. Segala pergerakkannya tidak ada yang diketahui olehku. Dia melakukan semua ini di belakangku. Istilah kasarnya, dia 'menusuk'ku dari belakang. Dan yang paling nyata lagi, dia mengkhianatiku.

_Tok…tok…_

"Tuan Muda, Keigo. Saya bawakan teh dan kue manis untuk Anda."

Sekolah tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagiku. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Meski banyak temanku yang mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk sekedar menghiburku, demi tidak mengurangi rasa hormat mereka, aku menolak baik-baik ajakkan mereka itu. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sekarang.

"Masuk, Fuzuma-san."

"Anda tidak makan siang hari ini. Padahal juru masak rumah sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Anda."

"Aku hanya ingin minum teh saja, letakkan di mejaku. Dan tinggalkan aku setelahnya."

"Baik, saya permisi."

Aku sudah mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibuku mengenai kejadian ini. Mereka juga bilang tidak percaya jika Oshitari sampai berani merusak kehidupan sekolahku. Tetapi mereka ingin sekali aku segera berdamai dengan Oshitari, karena mereka menganggap masalah seperti ini tidak boleh sampai merusak hubungan kami.

Ah ya, kalian belum tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Oshitari sebenarnya…

Untuk mengejutkanmu, kami ini pacaran. Ya, mau bilang apa lagi? Aku, Atobe Keigo, orang nomer satu di Hyotei Gakuen, kapten tenis yang membawahi 200 orang anggota, serta ketua OSIS paling disegani, adalah kekasih dari Oshitari Yuushi. Sudah berapa lama? Sejak kami naik kelas dua. Bagaimana hubungan kami sejauh ini? Baik, sebenarnya. Tetapi sekarang dia merusaknya. Kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu muka dengannya, maka aku ingin sekali bilang padanya untuk mengakhiri saja hubungan terlarang ini…

_Aku ingin putus dengannya…_

0o0o0o0o0

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi seluruh bagian di sekolah ini. Melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku jadi enggan keluar dari kelas dan menunggu hujan turun baru pulang setelahnya. Lagipula mobilku belum datang menjemputku, aku tidak mau menunggu di luar terlalu lama.

Selang beberapa menit, ponselku bordering nada telepon. Supirku menelepon dan memberi kabar kalau dia sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Langsung saja aku keluar kelas dan turun ke gerbang depan sekolah.

"Keigo…!"

Tiba di gerbang sekolah, aku dicegat oleh Oshitari. Tanganku ditarik olehnya, tetapi aku melawan dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Nampaknya dia ingin bicara sesuatu padaku. Aku terpaksa menurutinya dan mengajaknya ke halte depan sekolah. Aku menyuruh supirku untuk menungguku sebentar. Oshitari sekarang sudah tidak memakai kacamatanya lagi karena aku sudah merusaknya tempo hari.

"Keigo, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu."

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa pun darimu. Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan sepenuhnya padamu."

"…"

"Satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Yuushi."

"…"

"Aku ingin kita putus."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku ingin kita putus. Kau dengar? PUTUS. Aku tidak mau lagi meneruskan hubungan ini denganmu. Dan kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan namaku lagi. Panggil aku Atobe dari sekarang, maka aku akan memanggilmu Oshitari."

"…"

"Aku...tidak bisa _mencintaimu_ lagi, Oshitari."

"Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku memperbaikki segalanya, Keigo?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Oshitari! Kalau Ore-sama sudah bilang tidak mau dengar apa-apa, maka sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Aku mau pulang. Mobilku ada di seberang sana."

Tanpa mempedulikan dia, aku langsung menyeberang jalan menuju mobilku. Namun baru dua langkah aku menyeberang…

"Keigo, awas!"

Aku baru akan menoleh ke arah kananku, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak menabrakku. Kemudian terjadi sesuatu sangat cepat di sini. Aku merasa ada kekuatan besar yang berhasil menyelamatkanku dari maut. Aku terjatuh di dekat trotoar, tetapi posisiku ini memungkinkan aku melihat kejadian mengerikan setelahnya. Mobil itu menabrak Oshitari dengan keras, sampai akhirnya dia terpental ke trotoar. Kira-kira jaraknya 4 meter dariku. Dan mobil itu berhenti tidak jauh dari posisiku jatuh.

Sebelum sempat memikirkan Oshitari, pandanganku tertuju pada kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka sedikit. Semoga penglihatanku ini benar, orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu adalah Nakasone Yuuji, mantan ketua OSIS dan mantan seniorku di sekolah. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia nampak terkejut mengetahui bahwa dia salah menabrak orang. Secepat mungkin dia mengemudikan mobilnya dan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

Mobil itu ditujukan padaku…

Mobil itu tidak ditujukan pada Oshitari…

Padaku…

Aku yang seharusnya ditabrak oleh sedan merah tadi. Aku yang seharusnya terhempas di trotoar. Aku yang seharusnya terjatuh dengan luka parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bukan Oshitari.

Beberapa orang mulai mengerumuni korban tabrak lari itu. Aku yang sudah sangat panik, berusaha menerobos kerumunan dan jatuh berlutut di dekat Oshitari. Aku hampir tidak berani menyentuhnya. Pada penglihatanku sekarang, hidung dan mulut Oshitari mengeluarkan darah. Begitu juga di kepalanya. Kemudian lehernya...sepertinya patah karena posisinya menoleh lurus ke kanan. Badannya terkulai lemas, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Kedua matanya membuka dan menutup, begitu pula dengan mulutnya.

"Yuushi…Yuushi! Kau dengar aku?"

Dia tidak bisa bicara. Tetapi aku tahu dia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kedua matanya sekarang tertuju padaku. Dan akhirnya suara lirihnya terdengar terbata-bata.

"Kau…baik-…baik saja, Kei-"

"Jangan bicara! Diamlah! Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Aku…sen…nang, Keigo…bisa…melindungimu…"

Di sela-sela kata-katanya yang sudah mulai tidak terdengar lagi, aku menelepon supirku untuk mengarahkan mobilnya mendekati kami sekarang juga. Beberapa orang di dekatku juga membantuku menaikkan Oshitari ke mobil. Di dalam mobil, aku memangku kepala Oshitari sambil memegang satu tangannya. Dia berkali-kali batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Bertahanlah, aku mohon…"

"Kei…_*caugh*_"

"Aku mohon…jangan mati…"

Dia pun tidak lagi membuka matanya, tidak lagi bersuara, tidak lagi menunjukkan pergerakkan…

Mendadak kepalaku penuh dengan segudang penyesalan. Aku jadi takut kehilangan Oshitari. Seandainya aku mendengarkan kata-katanya, seandainya aku memberikan dia kesempatan untuk berbicara walau satu kata pun, mungkin kejadian ini…kejadian ini tidak akan…

Tuhan, akankah kesempatan itu datang lagi?

_To be continue~_


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note : saya akan memasukkan beberapa tokoh dari FF berjudul A Party for All Captains. Special guest in this chapter : Tachibana/Tezuka

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Praying, on your side**

Kejadian naas itu sepertinya terjadi sangat cepat. Dan sekarang, di ruang I.C.U ini, aku duduk di dekat tempat tidur Oshitari yang masih terbaring lemah. Bunyi suara deteksi jantung sedikit bisa menghiburku di ruangan sunyi ini.

2 bulan sudah dia seperti ini. Masih belum menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Aku sudah sangat lelah menanti sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Besar harapanku untuk bisa melihatnya kembali sadar, apa pun kondisinya…

_Aku harus bisa menerimanya dalam keadaan apa pun…_

Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu? Dua hari setelah Oshitari dirawat, aku langsung melaporkan kejadian ini kepada pihak sekolah dan pihak polisi. Aku mengerahkan semua koneksi yang aku dapat dari ayahku untuk menangkap pelaku kejahatan ini. Singkat cerita, Nakasone dan teman-temannya ditahan dengan tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan berencana meski korbannya belum mati. Tetapi jika sampai Oshitari mati, maka aku akan langsung mengajukan kepada pengadilan untuk menghukum mereka dengan setimpal. Hukuman mati sepertinya sudah lebih tepat. Berita penahanan Nakasone ini menggemparkan dunia berita nasional. Kakeknya, yang juga mantan perdana menteri ini menolak memberikan komentar atau pun berusaha meringankan hukuman kepada cucunya.

Itu lebih baik. Aku ingin mereka merasakan betapa tidak enak mencari masalah dengan seorang Atobe Keigo. Sekali kena masalah denganku, maka perkaranya akan semakin rumit, bahkan bisa mengancam nyawamu sekali pun.

_Tok…tok…_

Seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dengan mengetuk pintu ruang I.C.U. Saat pintu terbuka, masuklah dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Selamat sore, Atobe. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Itu Tachibana dan Tezuka. Aku terkejut melihat mereka datang. Tezuka membawa sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih yang kemudian diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Oshitari. Tachibana menyalamiku dan memelukku sekali.

"Aku terima kabar ini dari Mizuki Hajime. Dia teman satu sekolahmu khan?"

"Ya, aku yang menyuruh dia menyebarkan kabar ini ke semua orang. Termasuk kalian dan teman-teman tenis lainnya."

"Benarkah dia belum sadar sampai sekarang?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sudah dua bulan dia terbaring seperti ini. Ah, terima kasih buketnya, Tezuka."

"Kami terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Dan kami minta maaf baru bisa menjenguknya sekarang karena kesibukkan di sekolah. Tidak enak juga jika hanya menerima kabar lewat pesan singkat atau telepon."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tezuka. Aku mengerti kalian sibuk sekali di sekolah."

"Baru tahun kedua, belum ada apa-apa juga sih. Tapi Tezuka sudah menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS sekarang. Dia lebih sibuk dariku."

"Sou ka…"

"Apakah sudah ada yang mejenguk kemari selain kami, Atobe?"

"Seminggu yang lalu Sengoku datang, Tachibana. Ada Saeki dan Kajimoto juga, sebelum Sengoku. Aku tidak percaya kabar ini bisa menyebar luas di kalangan kita. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Bersabarlah, Atobe. Aku yakin Oshitari pasti sembuh. Dia akan kembali siuman. Memangnya, ada keterangan lain dari dokter mengenai dirinya?"

"Intinya dia mengalami banyak kerusakkan di tubuhnya, Tezuka. Leher, tangan kanan, dan kaki kirinya patah. Syaraf tulang belakangnya juga rusak, ada pendarahan di otak."

"Apakah dia ditabrak begitu keras, Atobe?"

"Ya, dia sampai terhempas ke badan jalan. Dia juga kehilangan banyak darah, Tachibana."

"Aku dengar pihak kepolisian sudah menangkap pelakuknya. Tidak menyangka keturunan orang penting seperti dia bisa berbuat tidak pantas seperti ini."

"Hukuman itu belum pantas untuknya. Nakasone pantas mati, karena dia sudah menghancurkan apa yang begitu berharga untukku."

Aku malu menunjukkan sisi lemahku kepada kedua orang ini. Tetapi kesedihan ini terus menyelimuti diriku. Aku mengizinkan Tezuka merangkul bahuku demi menguatkanku. Tachibana memegang tangan Oshitari yang masih terpasang selang infus, memejamkan matanya beberapa menit untuk memanjatkan doa.

"Kau setiap hari ke sini, Atobe?"

"Setiap pulang sekolah, aku akan datang ke sini, Tachibana. Kadang Yuushi dijaga oleh ibu atau ayahnya. Kalau mereka tidak bisa, mereka lalu menghubungiku untuk menggantikan mereka."

"Ini musim panas, sekolahmu sudah mulai libur juga khan?"

"Ya, Tezuka."

"Kami juga bisa datang karena sudah masuk musim liburan. Yakinlah, Atobe, bahwa dia akan cepat sembuh. Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan membuka matanya untukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat dia membuka mata nanti. Dokter bilang, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Jika dia masih bisa bertahan hidup, dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan. Dia akan hidup menderita lagi."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Itu benar, Tezuka. Aku sudah mempelajari hasil pemeriksaan dokter sampai dengan detik ini. Meski aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai medis, tetapi dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, aku agak membenarkan perkataan dokter."

"Pasti akan ada keajaiban dari Tuhan, Atobe. Teruslah berdoa, jangan patah semangat."

"…"

"Ah, jam besuk sudah berakhir. Sayang sekali kami harus pulang, Atobe."

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang. Sampaikan salamku kepada teman-teman yang lain."

"Kabari kami terus, Atobe."

"Ya, Tezuka. Doakan yang terbaik untuk Yuushi."

Melihat mereka pergi dari ruangan ini, aku menjadi sedih kembali. Aku kembali menatap Oshitari yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Banyak orang yang sudah menyentuh tangannya, menyentuh keningnya, tetapi dia tidak memberikan reaksi. Dia tetap dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

_Bisakah kau mendengarku bicara, Yuushi?_

Apakah dia bisa mendengar jika ada orang yang berbicara di dekatnya? Atau mungkin, bisakah dia mendengar aku berbicara dalam hati? Bisakah dia merasakan bahwa aku berada di sampingnya saat ini, dan seterusnya? Aku meraih satu tangannya, menggenggam erat penuh harap.

"Yuushi…bangunlah, aku mohon. Kalau kau sudah bangun nanti, aku ingin kau mendengar kata-kataku. Atau, dengarkanlah sekarang juga."

Dia tetap diam…tetap dalam tidur lelapnya…

"Aku…minta maaf…"

Air mataku mulai ikut berbicara sekarang. Selama dua bulan ini, aku menahan kesedihan dan rasa sakit hati yang begitu mendalam. Tetapi dia tetap diam…tetap dalam tidurnya yang lelap…

"Aku minta maaf. Jika dua bulan yang lalu kau ingin minta maaf padaku, sekarang giliranku yang meminta maaf. Akulah yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini. Gara-gara keegoisanku, kau terlibat begitu jauh sampai harus mengorbankan nyawamu."

Dia tetap diam…tetap dalam tidur lelapnya…

"Aku…benci mengatakan ini padamu. Aku ingin menarik semua kata-kataku waktu itu. Kau masih ingat, Yuushi? Aku ingin kita putus. Tapi aku tidak mau. Ore-sama tidak mau kehilangan pengikut setia sepertimu. Jika aku harus mencintai seseorang lebih dari apa pun, maka orang itu adalah kau…kau seorang, Oshitari Yuushi."

Aku benci pada diriku yang harus mengaku kalah seperti ini. Di hadapan orang yang selalu setia mendampingiku, di hadapan orang yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, di hadapan orang yang tidak pernah mau membantah perintahku, di hadapannya…

"Demi Tuhan, bukalah matamu, Yuushi. Jangan tidur terus. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus? Tidakkah kau memikirkanku dalam tidur lelapmu? Tidakkah kau merasakan kehadiranku di sampingmu, Yuushi?"

Dia tetap diam…

"Bangunlah…aku mohon…"

Dan, tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku merasakan jari-jarinya bergerak dalam genggaman tanganku. Meski terasa sangat lemah, dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dia merespon genggamanku. Aku melihat kedua matanya berkedut dan berusaha untuk membuka.

Malam tiba, udara dingin mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ini. Dalam suasana dingin itu, aku berlari keluar dari ruang I.C.U untuk mencari dokter dan mengabarkan bahwa Oshitari sudah mulai menujukkan pergerakkan…

_Dia mendengarku…_

_Dia mendengarku berbicara…_

Dia merasakan kehadiranku di sampingnya…

_To be continue~_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : The pain of losing you**

Aku berlari keluar ruang I.C.U untuk mencari dokter dan mengabarkan bahwa Oshitari sudah siuman. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan satu dokter, secepatnya aku membawa dia ke I.C.U untuk memeriksa bagaimana keadaannya.

Sementara para dokter memeriksa keadaannya, aku menghubungi orangtua Oshitari kalau putra mereka sudah mulai menunjukkan pergerakkan. Mereka menanggapinya dengan positif, katanya akan segera pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Aku juga mengirim pesan singkat kepada semua temanku, termasuk teman-teman bermain tenis waktu SMP, mengabarkan kepada mereka tentang ini. Tetapi aku belum bisa berharap banyak dari semua ini. Aku terus berdoa di luar ruangan I.C.U, memohon yang terbaik untuk Oshitari.

Satu dokter lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menemuiku yang masih sibuk menulis pesan singkat di ponselku.

"Untung kau cepat mengabari kami, Nak."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok? Apa yang terjadi…"

"Sesaat setelah kau memanggil kami, ada darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sedikit dari mulutnya. Tetapi kami berhasil mengatasinya. Hanya saja…"

"Kenapa, Dok? Dia baik-baik saja khan?"

"Err…dia memang sudah siuman. Tetapi kondisinya…"

"Katakan terus terang, Dok!"

"…Dia lumpuh…"

"…"

"Ya, seperti yang pernah aku bilang waktu itu. Jika dia harus sadar dari komanya, maka dia akan bertahan hidup dalam keadaan lumpuh. Syaraf tulang belakangnya sudah tidak bisa diperbaikki lagi. Patah pada tulang leher, tangan, dan kakinya sudah permanen. Dia akan hidup dengan kursi roda dan banyak bantuan alat medis."

"Dia…tidak akan bisa berbicara?"

"Hanya akan mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas, begitu lirih. Kami sempat mendengar dia mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin dia ingin memanggil namamu, tetapi tidak bisa dikatakan dengan jelas."

"Saya ingin melihatnya, Dok. Saya ingin…"

Dokter ini tadi mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Dia mengajakku masuk ke ruang I.C.U kembali. Tempat tidur Oshitari masih dikelilingi banyak dokter dan perawat. Tetapi pemandangan di atas tempat tidur itu sekarang sudah berbeda dari yang tadi aku lihat. Oshitari sudah membuka matanya, meski tidak seluruhnya terbuka. Dia sudah bernafas meski dengan bantuan alat. Dia melihat aku datang dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak bisa lagi menolehkan lehernya karena sudah dipasang penyangga.

"Yuushi…"

Dia tidak bisa bicara, mulutnya membuka dan menutup tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya yang berusaha dijulurkan padaku. Aku membelai kepalanya sekali, dan mencium keningnya. Air mataku langsung tumpah seketika, entah karena merasa senang karena dia sudah sadar, atau karena aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya.

0o0o0o0o0

Satu minggu setelahnya, pihak orangtua Oshitari bersikeras ingin merawat anaknya di rumah. Mereka sudah membayar satu tim dokter dan perawat untuk dipekerjakan di rumah besar mereka. Aku rasa ini keputusan ini diambil dengan sangat bijak. Mereka ini orang sibuk, dan tidak bisa seterusnya melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Mereka memilih membawa pulang anak mereka apa pun keadaannya.

Lalu, bagaimana kabar sekolah?

Untukku, tidak ada perubahan. Musim panas telah berakhir. Aku kembali memulai aktifitasku di sekolah. Namun aku kehilangan separuh nyawa karena Oshitari tidak ada di sekolah. Teman-temanku di sekolah sudah tahu mengenai kabar Oshitari ini. Dengan tidak adanya Oshitari, suasana sekolah jadi sedikit suram. Dia ketua OSIS, dan sekarang jabatannya itu diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada wakilnya. Tidak kepadaku, karena aku sudah tidak menginginkan posisi apapun di sekolah ini. Begitu pula dengan klub tenis. Meski posisi kapten sudah diberikan kepadaku, aku menolak. Percuma mempunyai begitu banyak jabatan penting di sekolah jika tidak punya pendukung setia macam Oshitari.

"Hey, Atobe-kun. Seseorang dari kelasnya Oshitari mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia ini menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Namanya Katsuragi Sora. Itu dia di luar."

Masaki bilang ada orang dari kelasnya Oshitari mencariku. Aku agak gugup bertemu dengan orang ini. Bukannya apa-apa, karena sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia berjalan mendampingi Oshitari. Saat aku bertemu, rupanya dugaanku benar. Laki-laki berbadan lebih tinggi dariku ini kemudian mengangguk menyapaku. Aku membalasnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Atobe?"

"Baik, terima kasih."

"Aku Katsuragi Sora, teman sekelasnya Oshitari."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya. Biasanya kalian…"

"Aku tahu. Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain? Maksudku, di sini terlalu ramai. Jam istirahat sekolah tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk dipakai bicara serius."

"OK, di mana saja aku ikut."

"Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS."

Sedikit gambaran, orang bernama Katsuragi Sora ini mempunyai tatapan mata sangat dingin di balik kacamata perseginya, tidak begitu ramah dengan orang lain. Dia populer di kalangan para siswa karena beberapa hal. Pertama, dia ini anak seorang pemilik perkebunan teh terkenal di Jepang. Kedua, dia sekretaris OSIS. Ketiga, dia tampan dan sangat misterius. Kira-kira begitulah tanggapan orang mengenai Katsuragi.

"Silakan masuk, Atobe."

"Terima kasih."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Oshitari."

"Sekarang dia dirawat di rumahnya. Sudah dua bulan lebih dia dirawat di rumah sakit, dan keluargnya menginginkan anaknya mendapat suasana perawatan yang lebih privat."

"Sudah lama dia di rawat di rumah?"

"Sekarang genap dua minggu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia lumpuh total. Sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya lagi. Makan dan minum harus dibantu dengan selang. Nafasnya pun masih membutuhkan bantuan oksigen. Sehari-harinya habis di tempat tidur, kadang keluar dengan kursi roda ke taman rumahnya sekedar menghirup udara segar."

"Begitu…"

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara juga. Hanya keluar suara, tetapi tidak jelas. Itu kondisi terakhir saat aku menjenguknya ke rumahnya. Kira-kira dua hari yang lalu."

"Aku hanya sempat satu kali menjenguknya ke rumah sakit bersama teman-teman sekelas. Dia masih koma saat itu."

"…"

"Oshitari ini…banyak bicara tentangmu, Atobe."

"Apa?"

"Terus terang, dia sangat mementingkanmu dalam segala urusan. Hanya saja para senior membatasi ruang geraknya."

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia banyak bicara denganku di sekolah. Karena dia sangat populer di sekolah ini, para senior mulai mengatur kesehariannya di sekolah. Dia dipersiapkan untuk menjabat banyak posisi di sekolah. Salah satunya adalah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS."

"…"

"Aku adalah orang yang selama ini sering mendengar keluh kesahnya. Dia selalu kepikiran dirimu. Dia merasa jarak yang dibuat di antara kalian sudah terlampau jauh. Dia sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya bisa lepas dari jeratan orang-orang itu."

"Aku pikir kau terlibat dalam urusan ini, Katsuragi. Maksudku, kau juga ikut ambil andil untuk membatasi ruang geraknya."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sampai mengeluarkan pendapat seperti itu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, aku pun berusaha membantunya keluar dari masalah ini. Hanya saja semua itu terlambat, sampai kalian terlibat pertengkaran besar. Lalu disusul dengan kecelakaan fatal yang menimpa dirinya."

"…"

"Atobe, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana rasanya tidak melihat Oshitari di sekolah? Aku tahu kalian berdua sangat dekat, bahkan melebihi orang pacaran sekali pun."

"Kami…hanya _teman_, itu saja."

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih dari itu. Aku bisa merasakan kedekatan kalian meski pada kenyataannya kalian saling menjauh satu sama lain. Dari cara Oshitari membicarakanmu, itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ka-"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan, Katsuragi?"

Aku agak menekan nada bicaraku saat menanyakan itu. Aku ingin menakutinya, tetapi Katsuragi malah tersenyum. Dia lalu berdiri dari kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa kau kesepian, Atobe?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tanpa ada Oshitari, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau kehilangan sesuatu tanpanya."

"Apa maksud-"

"Bagaimana kalau…aku menggantikan Oshitari untukmu?"

"Katsuragi…"

"Apakah kau tidak menemukan sesuatu yang serupa dengan Oshitari, dalam diriku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Mana mungkin ak-"

BRAK!

Sekarang posisiku bersandar membelakangi pintu keluar ruang OSIS. Tanganku memegang gerendel pintu. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah satu tangan Katsuragi ini seperti mencegahku keluar, dia meletakkan tangannya di samping kepalaku. Nafasku tersengal, disusul dengan deru nafas Katsuragi di dekat telingaku ketika dia mencondongkan wajahnya dekat padaku. Tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan tanganku dari gerendel pintu, dan dia mengunci pintunya.

_Aku mulai ketakutan sekarang!_

"Atobe…aku menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku iri pada Oshitari yang bisa selalu dekat untukmu. Kau tahu? Aku sengaja menjauhkannya darimu karena aku tidak bisa melihat kalian bersama."

"Mengapa kau bicara beg-"

"Bisakah kau diam sekarang? Di ruangan ini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada yang melihat kita juga. Hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku serius dengan kata-kataku, Atobe Keigo."

"Aku tidak suka caramu memanggil namaku, Katsuragi! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini!"

"Apa tidak bisa…aku untukmu, Atobe?"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Oshitari…dia itu…ah, intinya kau tidak akan bisa menggantikan dia! Kau sudah paham jawabanku khan? Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi, Atobe!"

Sepertinya tenaga Katsuragi ini lebih besar dariku. Saat aku memberontak dari dekapannya, dia kemudian menarikku dari pintu dan membantingku ke sofa. Aku jatuh terlentang, kepalaku membentur lengan sofa yang keras. Lalu dengan cepat, Katsuragi langsung melompat ke atasku dan melakukan aksinya.

Dia ingin memperkosaku!

_Demi Tuhan, dia ingin memperkosaku!_

Dia dengan kasar merobek kemejaku. Aku berusaha berteriak minta tolong, tetapi sepertinya percuma karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarku dari dalam. Tangan-tangan Katsuragi sudah mulai menjelajah seluruh tubuhku. Aku bahkan kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Berteriaklah, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu juga, Atobe. Ah, aku membayangkan apakah Oshitari sudah melakukan 'ini' padamu. Menikmati tubuhmu, menikmati sisi terdalam tubuhmu…"

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek! Ah, t-tidak!"

Sakit, perih, panas, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam tubuhku. Ini murni pemerkosaan, mana mungkin aku bisa menikmatinya? Kurang ajar orang ini, berani menyentuh tubuhku tanpa persetujuanku. Kenapa ada saja orang yang jahat padaku? Kenapa dia memanfaatkan kekosonganku? Kenapa dia bisa memanfaatkan rasa sakit hatiku saat aku sedang kehilangan Oshitari? Dia menari di atas lukaku, di atas penderitaanku, di atas penderitaan Oshitari juga.

_Yuushi…_

0o0o0o0o0

30 menit setelahnya, Katsuragi membebaskan aku dari ruang OSIS. Dia meminjamkan kemejanya untuk aku pakai keluar dari sini. Badanku sakit semua, aku merasa ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka. Aku berjalan sempoyongan. Jam pelajaran pasti sudah mulai, dan aku memilih untuk tidak masuk kelas.

Aku keluar dari gedung sekolah dan pergi ke klub tenis. Di ruang gantinya, terdapat _shower room_. Aku masuk ke sana. Aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan menenggelamkan diriku di bawah guyuran air dingin. Bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir air pancuran yang membasahi tubuhku, aku merasakan air mataku ikut mengalir, ikut berbicara atas rasa sakit yang tengah melanda diriku. Dan sekilas, aku melihat darah mengalir di antara kedua kakiku.

"Yuushi…maafkan aku…maafkan aku!"

_*Atobe's screaming sound*_

Aku berteriak kencang, bersamaan dengan suara derasnya air pancuran yang keluar membasahiku. Aku jatuh berlutut, aku mencengkeram kepalaku. Aku memukul lantai berkali-kali, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang terpendam dalam hatiku. Aku menangis, aku berteriak, aku menghujat…

Menghujat diriku…

Menghujat semua orang...

Menghujat Katsuragi yang sudah memperkosaku…

Menghujat _Tuhan_ karena telah memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Atobe : woy, kRieZt!

kRieZt : _*mulai cari tempat buat ngumpet*_

Atobe : EDAN! Ore-sama diperkosa! Apa maksudnya nih! Mana tuh author sialan? _*bawa2 golok*_

Oshitari : wah, aku gak ikutan deh…

Atobe : yak iyalah! Khan kamu gak tau aku diperkosa! Males banget deh nih ceritanya, mana tuh bocah? Mau Ore-sama cincang halus!

Halalaaaah…ngeri banget sih? Saya juga gak nyangka bakal bisa nulis begini. Hm…comment/review-nya masih ditunggu lho…^^; _*kabur dari Atobe*_


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note : Special guest di chapter ini adalah Sanada dan Yanagi…^^

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Without you**

Dua hari setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, aku jatuh sakit dan terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah. Aku kena demam dan flu gara-gara membenamkan diri di pancuran air dingin terlalu lama. Dan yang lebih parahnya, aku mengalami stress berat setelahnya. Tetapi hal ini tidak menghalangiku untuk tetap mengunjungi rumah Oshitari. Aku harus selalu tahu setiap perkembangan yang dialaminya.

Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari Minggu, aku datang ke rumah Oshitari. Kedua orangtuanya sedang berada di rumah. Nampaknya sekarang mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah daripada bekerja karena kondisi anaknya yang lumpuh.

Dua minggu sudah dia dirawat di rumah. Peralatan medis lengkap dipasang di kamarnya. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu karena terus terang banyak sekali alatnya. Yang aku tahu adalah selang oksigen, selang infus, alat bantu untuk makan dan minum, serta kabel-kabel deteksi jantung. Oshitari menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan terbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia bisa tidur di waktu malam, terbangun saat pagi hari, atau mungkin bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia ini seperti mayat hidup. Semakin lama tubuhnya semakin kurus.

Dokter bilang, Oshitari sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikit-sedikit, juga lehernya meski masih terpasang penyangga. Ini lebih baik, dia menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup baik.

"Yuushi…"

Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Aku meminta dokter dan perawat yang ada di kamarnya ini untuk keluar sebentar. Aku duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya. Aku menyapanya dengan mencium keningnya. Dia merespon, kedua matanya bergerak dan sekarang menatapku. Aku melihat tatapannya meredup, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tetapi kemudian yang terjadi adalah air matanya keluar perlahan-lahan membasahi wajahnya.

_Hati ini sakit melihatnya menangis…_

"Apa kabarmu, Yuushi? Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu seharian kemarin. Aku sakit demam dan flu."

Dia mencoba mengangkat tangannya, maksudnya ingin memegang wajahku. Tetapi kemudian tertahan karena dia tidak punya tenaga. Aku meraihnya, dan meletakkan di pipiku. Rasanya dingin sekali.

"Aku senang kau sudah menunjukkan kemajuan, Yuushi. Kau sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan, kau sudah bisa menolehkan leher. Itu bagus, aku senang."

Dia mengeluarkan suara, tetapi tidak bisa karena mulutnya dipasang selang. Air matanya tambah deras keluar membasahi wajahnya. Dengan segenap ketabahan yang aku punya, aku menghapus air matanya. Aku merasa ada yang menusuk di jantungku, begitu menyakitkan.

"Jangan berbicara, Yuushi. Aku berharap hati ini bisa mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga untuk itu. Ore-sama akan selalu mendengarmu."

Tangannya gemetar di genggamanku…

"Yuushi, apakah kau merindukanku?"

Dia mengedip sekali, mungkin ingin menjawab 'iya'…

"Ah, begitu. Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dia hanya mampu menatapku…

"Di sekolah, semua orang membicarakanmu. Semua orang menanyakanmu. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya padaku. Bahkan guru-guru pun juga sibuk mempertanyakan kondisimu."

Dia mengedip lagi…

"Kau tahu? Aku lelah, Yuushi. Sangat lelah…"

Dia mengedip lagi, dan kali ini air matanya ikut keluar…

"Berat rasanya menjalani kehidupan tanpamu. Meski di sekolah aku selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, tetapi aku merasa kesepian. Aku kehilangan jati diriku, aku kehilangan separuh nyawaku. Aku merasa tidak aman…tidak nyaman…Yuushi…"

Ketika aku mengatakan demikian, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Seperti kaset kusut, ingatan itu berputar cepat di otakku.

"Yuushi…aku minta maaf…"

Sekarang giliran aku yang mengeluarkan air mata…

"Karena kau tidak ada, maka aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku selama di sekolah. Seseorang memanfaatkan kekosonganku. Aku…aku…"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tetapi jika aku aku tidak memberitahunya, aku takut ini akan menjadi beban hidupku selamanya. Aku khawatir akan merasa bersalah terus.

"Seorang temanmu, melecehkanku…"

Kali ini emosiku sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di kedua tanganku setelah mengaku padanya. Isak tangisku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kemudian aku memaksa menegakkan kepalaku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghapus air mataku.

"Yah…kau harus tahu hal ini, Yuushi. Seorang temanmu melecehkanku, lebih tepatnya memperkosaku. Laki-laki sialan itu berani menyentuh badanku yang secara resmi sudah dimiliki olehmu! Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuh orang itu karena telah mengacaukan hidupku!"

Dia mendengar penjelasanku. Reaksinya adalah mencoba menguatkan otot-otot tangannya untuk membelai kepalaku. Dia melakukannya, meski dia gemetaran saat menyentuh ujung-ujung rambutku. Air matanya keluar lagi dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ne, Yuushi. Maukah kau memaafkan Raja-mu yang kotor ini? Tidak, seharusnya kau yang minta maaf padaku! Gara-gara kau tidak berada di dekatku, maka inilah yang terjadi! Oh, aku benci harus menghadapi kenyataan ini! Yuushi…maafkan aku…"

Benar, awalnya aku ingin menyalahkan dirinya. Gara-gara dia tidak ada di dekatku, maka kejadian buruk mulai menimpaku. Aku kehilangan kehormatanku. Aku kehilangan kekuatanku. Aku hampir kehilangan segalanya dalam hidupku. Tetapi aku kembali menghujat diriku dalam hati. Aku yang salah, aku yang patut disalahkan! Gara-gara keegoisanku, aku hampir kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Oshitari-ku, pengikut setiaku, pendampingku yang tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk selalu mendampingiku…

"Maafkan aku…Yuushi..."

_Tok…tok…_

Kata-kataku terpotong setelah mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu dari luar kamar Oshitari. Kepala pelayan rumah Oshitari menyampaikan padaku bahwa ada dua orang teman lamanya yang ingin menjenguk. Saat dia mengantar masuk kedua tamu itu, aku terkejut bahwa yang datang adalah Sanada Geniichirou, mantan Kaisar Rikkai, dan Yanagi Renji, Master Plan yang selalu setia mendampingi Kaisar super galak itu. Aku menyeka air mataku dan mencoba menenangkan diriku. Aku menyambut Sanada dengan pelukan hangat, begitu pula Yanagi.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang. Ah, maaf. Aku baru saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Atobe. Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

"Dari mana kalian mendapat alamat rumah Oshitari?"

"Kami mendapat kabar dari Tezuka kalau sekarang Oshitari sudah dirawat di rumah. Kebetulan mereka juga sudah pernah kemari, jadi kami minta sekalian alamatnya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Atobe?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Sanada. Syaraf motoriknya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Dia lumpuh hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Makan dan minum sudah harus dibantu dengan alat khusus. Dia tidak bisa berbicara juga."

"Apakah kecelakaannya begitu parah sampai harus seperti ini keadaannya?"

"Begitulah, Yanagi. Aku yang melihat sendiri bagaimana dia ditabrak. Begitu keras, sampai mengakibatkan kelumpuhan."

"Tetapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa sembuh, Atobe. Dia masih muda, masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Sanada. Aku pun juga yakin dia bisa sembuh. Meski tidak total."

Aku mengizinkan Sanada dan Yanagi menyapa Oshitari. Mereka menjabat tangan Oshitari yang sudah terjulur untuk meraih tangan mereka juga. Aku memperhatikan Oshitari ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, ingin sekali tersenyum dan menyambut baik teman-temannya ini. Tetapi sekali lagi dia sedih dengan keterbatasannya. Yanagi menepuk bahu Oshitari untuk menguatkannya.

"Kau itu kuat, Oshitari. Berjuanglah untuk sembuh. Kau lihat Atobe, dia selalu setia mendampingimu."

"Renji, aku ingin bicara dengan Atobe sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini dulu."

"OK."

Sanada mengajakku keluar kamar. Kami duduk di taman rumah Oshitari. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Sanada mengajakku berbicara secara pribadi di sini.

"Aku minta maaf, Atobe. Sebelum aku dan Renji masuk ke kamar, aku sedikit mendengar perkataanmu."

"…"

"Benarkah telah terjadi sesuatu padamu, Atobe? Yang aku lihat sekarang, kau terlihat stress dan ketakutan."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Sanada."

"Memang bukan, Atobe. Tetapi aku ini temanmu juga khan? Setidaknya, aku harus bisa membantumu jika kau sedang ada masalah."

"…"

"Baik, aku tahu kau tidak mau cerita. Tetapi izinkan aku menyampaikan pesan padamu."

"…"

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, Atobe. Kau itu penting untuk Oshitari, sama dengan kau mementingkan dirinya. Kau harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanmu padanya. Dia butuh semangat untuk bisa sembuh, dan kaulah yang paling bisa menyemangatinya."

"Aku sudah tidak ada artinya untuk dia, Sanada. Tanpanya, aku merasa…"

"Hey, Atobe. Aku tidak melihat sosok 'Atobe Keigo' dalam dirimu yang sekarang. Mana sifat aroganmu? Mana sifat keras kepalamu? Apa karena Oshitari ada di dekatmu, kau bisa tampil lebih baik?"

"Kalau memang itu kenyataanya, lalu kenapa? Dengar, kita hanya buang waktu di sini…"

"Dengarkan aku, Atobe. Sadarilah bahwa kalian berdua ini sebenarnya saling membutuhkan. Kau tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan dia terus, Atobe. Kini saatnya kalian diuji. Di saat dia kritis, apa kau bisa berguna untuknya?"

"…"

"Maka itu kau harus bisa lebih kuat, Atobe. Oshtiari sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Aku…berguna untuknya?"

"Ya, Atobe. Daripada kau menyesali diri terus, bagaimana kalau sekarang saatnya memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya?"

"Aku…tidak tahu…"

"Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa, Atobe. Minimal dengan menguatkan dirimu, aku yakin Oshitari semakin bersemangat untuk bisa sembuh jika melihat dirimu kuat."

"Sanada…"

"Kau itu kuat, Atobe. Ayolah, mana dirimu yang aku kenal dulu?"

Kata-kata Sanada ini cukup bisa membuatku membuka mata. Terus terang aku sangat ketakutan kalau harus kehilangan Oshitari. Menurutku, aku akan masuk masa krisis jika harus menjalani hidup tanpanya. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa efeknya ke Oshitari juga. Aku harus bisa mengirimkan energi positif padanya untuk bisa sembuh.

"Terima kasih, Sanada. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Tidak perlu bilang apa-apa. Nah, kita kembali ke Oshitari sekarang."

Kami kembali ke kamar setelah selesai berbicara di taman. Mengingat kata-kata Sanada, aku tidak boleh sedih lagi sekarang. Aku harus tetap optimis kalau suatu hari nanti pasti akan datang keajaiban Tuhan untuk Oshitari.

Dan yang paling menghiburku di sini adalah melihat Sanada dan Yanagi yang begitu hangat menjalani hubungan mereka. Aku yakin mereka pun pernah dirundung masalah. Tetapi mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya berdua.

_Berdua…_

Saat mereka berpamitan untuk pulang, aku melihat Yanagi menggandeng tangan Sanada ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar Oshitari. Kehangatan itu…ah, aku harus bersabar jika ingin mendapatkannya kembali.

Sekarang kembali ke Oshitari…

"Yuushi, aku iri pada Sanada dan Yanagi. Mereka begitu hangat. Apa mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan kehangatan seperti mereka lagi?"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Sanada : peranku OK juga di sini…

Yanagi : setuju…tapi kok sebentar?

Sanada : tar ada yang marah noh! _*nunjuk Atobe*_

Atobe : kenapa Ore-sama jadi tenggelam di sini? Mana sih authornya?

Oshitari : tuh, lagi makan ketupat…

Atobe : woy! Makan aja loe dari tadi! _*ngelempar panci*_

kRieZt : hadeeehhh…King-sama, ini khan hari Lebaran. Jangan marah2 donk, khan tadi kita udah maap2an…mau ketupat?

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri**

**1 Syawal 1431 H**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Crisis**

Tak terasa, aku sudah masuk tahun ketiga bersekolah di SMA Hyotei. Berbeda dengan waktu aku di SMP, sekarang aku adalah siswa kelas tiga biasa, tanpa ada jabatan apa pun yang penting. Aku dulu kapten klub tenis, aku dulu ketua OSIS, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi _title_ seperti itu untukku.

Aku murni anak sekolah biasa…

Satu hal yang membuatku tidak biasa. Aku mulai mendapat ancaman setelah mengalami kejadian buruk di tahun kemarin. Katsuragi Sora, teman sekelas Oshitari dan juga sekretaris OSIS sekolah ini mulai membayangi hari-hariku di sekolah. Mimpi buruk itu datang ketika aku menerima kenyataan harus satu kelas dengannya. Ya, aku satu kelas dengan orang yang pernah memperkosaku. Meski tidak ada yang tahu akan kejadian ini, tetapi gara-garanya, aku jadi lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Aku membatasi diriku bergaul dengan teman-temanku yang dulu. Bukan aku yang membatasi diri, melainkan Katsuragi brengsek itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bersama juga. Satu kelas pula. Mimpi apa aku bisa melewati tahun terakhir ini denganmu?"

"Aku muak melihatmu, Katsuragi."

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu. Anggap saja kejadian tahun kemarin sebagai permulaan untuk memulai yang lebih baik."

"Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu!"

Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku. Di jam istirahat ini, Katsuragi mengajakku berbicara berdua di kelas. Ketika kelas agak kosong, aku menaikkan suaraku dan menggebrak meja sebagai tanda kekesalanku. Aku yakin suaranya keras sekali, sampai ada beberapa siswa yang menengok ke dalam.

"Kau tidak berhak berbicara kasar seperti itu padaku, Atobe."

"Aku tidak peduli! Siapa juga yang mau melewati hari-hari dengan orang brengsek seperti kau?"

"Ingatlah bahwa kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya di sekolah ini! Oshitari sudah tidak ada, lupakanlah dia! Hampir setahun dia lumpuh, aoa kau masih berharap pada orang cacat seperti dia?"

"Jangan bicara kurang ajar tentangnya!"

BUAGH!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tanganku sampai bisa melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajah Katsuragi. Kejadian ini tentunya mengejutkan beberapa siswa di kelas, termasuk temanku yang sudah satu kelas denganku sejak kelas satu, Masaki. Melihat aku berapi-api, dia langsung menghampiriku dan mencegahku berbuat lebih.

"Atobe-kun…jangan…"

"Lepaskan aku, Masaki! _*lepas dari Masaki*_ Kalian semua dengar! Yang ada di kelas ini, yang ada di mana pun, dengarkan kata-kata Atobe Keigo!"

Suaraku sudah menggelegar sekarang. Aku menatap penuh marah kepada Katsuragi. Aku berhasil membuatnya diam. Apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya? Aku akan membuat pengakuan. Aku akan memberitahu semua orang tentang keburukan si sekretaris OSIS ini.

"Katsuragi Sora, yang kalian kenal sebagai sekretaris OSIS yang sangat misterius, pernah MEMPERKOSA Atobe Keigo di ruang OSIS setahun yang lalu!"

Aku bisa mendengar dengung tanggapan para siswa yang mendengar pernyataanku tadi. Kemudian aku melihat kedua mata Katsuragi tidak lagi tetap pada pandangan dinginnya. Dia terlihat gelisah. Dia bergerak mundur selangkah menjauh dariku. Aku masih tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Aku tersenyum sinis padanya.

"A-Apa buktinya kalau aku pernah…"

"Aku punya bukti otentik. Tetapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan kepada semua orang karena aku masih berbaik hati padamu, Katsuragi. Aku tidak mau menurunkan derajatmu di mata semua orang yang mengagumimu."

"Atobe…kau…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang sudah pernah menodaiku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu yang telah berbicara kurang ajar tentang Oshitari! Bajingan sepertimu tidak pantas hidup!"

"…!"

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Katsuragi? Sebelum aku melaporkanmu kepada guru."

"Laporkan saja! Aku tidak peduli. Tapi satu yang pasti."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau harus menjadi milikku! Oshitari sudah tidak ada lagi untukmu, Atobe. Maka hanya ada aku yang tersisa untukmu!"

0o0o0o0o0

_Tok…tok…tok!_

"_Tuan Muda Keigo…! Tuan Muda, bangunlah!"_

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku malam itu, setelah mendengar suara kepala pelayan rumahku membangunkanku sambil mengetuk pintuku dengan keras. Dengan langkah berat aku membuka pintu dan mengizinkan dia masuk.

"Ini pukul 1 pagi, ada apa ribut-ribut? Mengganggu saja, Fuzuma-san!"

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Tapi ayahanda menyuruh Anda segera bersiap untuk ikut dia pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"5 menit yang lalu orangtua Oshitari-san menelepon. Katanya dia kritis!"

"Kritis katamu?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Saya mohon, segeralah…Tuan Besar sudah…"

Mendengar kabar dari Fuzuma-san, aku hanya sempat mendobel piyamaku dengan jaket lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. Aku menyusul ayah yang sudah menungguku di mobil. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku mendengar penjelasan ayah mengenai Oshitari yang dikabarkan kritis.

"Tiba-tiba dia kesulitan bernafas. Ada darah yang keluar dari telinganya. Badannya kaku-kaku dan sedikit membiru di beberapa tempat. Dia sempat memuntahkan cairan makanan yang masuk lewat selang ke mulutnya."

"Apa dokter sempat memeriksanya?"

"Untuk mengejutkanmu, ini terjadi bukan karena dari dalam tubuhnya. Melainkan beberapa alat yang dipakai untuk menunjang kehidupan Oshitari-kun mengalami kerusakkan."

"Kerusakkan? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Seseorang…telah merusaknya, Keigo."

Mendadak kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai macam dugaan mengenai kejadian ini. Ayahku bilang, seseorang telah merusak alatnya. Berarti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja ingin membuat kondisi Oshitari semakin parah. Seseorang dengan saja ingin mengacaukan kesehatannya.

Seseorang ingin mencoba membunuhnya!

_Beep…beep…_

Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi bernada SMS. Seseorang mengirimku pesan singkat, tetapi aku tidak kenal dengan nomernya. Isi pesan itu cukup singkat, dan cukup membuatku kaget setengah mati.

_~Kau akan segera kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu, Atobe Keigo~_

"Katsuragi…sialan!"

"Keigo, ada apa?"

"Ayah, aku tahu siapa yang menyebabkan Yuushi seperti ini. Aku ingin dia ditangkap. Aku ingin dia diadili, Ayah!"

"Siapa?"

"Katsuragi Sora. Anak pemilik perkebunan teh di Jepang. Ayah pasti kenal dengan orangtuanya khan?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal dengan ayahnya itu. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin dia yang…"

"Ceritanya panjang! Aku mau Ayah segera menghubungi polisi untuk meringkus Katsuragi Sora. Aku tidak mau tahu! Terbukti bersalah atau tidak, dia harus ditangkap!"

Sampai di rumah sakit, aku langsung berhamburan masuk ke UGD mencari pasien bernama Oshitari Yuushi. Seorang suster lalu mengantarku langsung ke tempat di mana Oshitari sekarang sedang ditangani. Aku masih tidak boleh diizinkan masuk karena para dokter masih berjuang untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dia dari luar. Kepanikan mulai melanda diriku sekarang.

"Atobe Keigo-kun…"

Aku kenal dengan wanita yang baru saja menyapaku ini. Dia ibunya Oshitari. Sekalinya bertemu, aku langsung memeluknya. Ibunya ini sudah lebih banyak menangis daripada aku.

"Oshitari kaa-san, bagaimana…"

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, Nak. Tapi yang jelas, laporan dari suster yang merawat di sana, ada beberapa alat yang mengalami kerusakkan."

"Apakah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang menjenguknya?"

"Ya, kira-kira 5 orang. Katanya mereka ini teman sekolahnya Yuushi-kun. Ketika akan pulang, aku menyadari ada satu orang yang tinggal. Katanya ingin lebih lama lagi berada di sana. Dia mengaku sangat sedih…"

"Apa dia bilang siapa namanya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak mengenalkannya. Tetapi dia memakai seragam sekolah, maka itu aku langsung tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman sekolah Yuushi-kun."

"Apa kondisi kritisnya terjadi setelah orang itu pergi?"

"Berselang kira-kira 4 jam setelahnya."

"Kalau memang orang itu yang merusaknya, mengapa reaksinya lama sekali? Maksudku, ketika alat itu dirusak, Yuushi harusnya langsung memberikan reaksi khan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Nak. Aku…"

Aku tidak akan bilang kepada mereka kalau Oshitari sedang akan dibunuh oleh Katsuragi. Biarlah mereka tidak tahu, biarlah mereka tetap konsentrasi kepada kesehatan anaknya.

Ibunya Oshitari kemudian bergabung dengan suaminya, meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih memandang penuh harap ke dalam ruang periksa. Para dokter berusaha sekuat tenaga menyadarkan Oshitari. Aku meraih liotin kalung salib di leherku. Aku menggenggam erat, seraya memanjat doa. Aku hampir putus asa sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar dia bisa kembali padaku.

_Tuhan…aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia! _

Selang 30 menit kemudian, pintu ruang periksa terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter yang ingin memberikan penjelasan pada keluarga Oshitari, kepadaku juga. Orangtua Oshitari sudah sangat histeris menghampiri dokter itu, apalagi aku yang sedari awal dia sakit sudah tidak bisa disuruh tenang.

"Kami mohon maaf. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi…"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Seluruh system syarafnya mengalami syok berat dan akhirnya sudah tidak bisa diperbaikki lagi. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saj-*GRAB*!"

Aku yang tidak terima dengan keterangan dokter, spontan langsung menarik kerah dokter itu sampai membuat orangtua Oshitari dan si dokter sendiri terkejut. Aku marah, meski air mataku sudah ikut berbicara sekarang.

"Anda adalah seorang dokter hebat di wilayah ini! Oshitari-san dan keluarganya sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menyembuhkan putra mereka. Tetapi mengapa sekarang Anda menyerah?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Nak. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi ketahanan tubuhnya mulai menurun saat ada beberapa alat yang mengalami kerusakkan."

Aku ditenangkan oleh ayahnya Oshitari. Sementara ibunya masih berbicara dengan dokter, sambil menangis dan memohon agar dokter berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tetapi sang dokter sudah angkat tangan. Kerjanya sudah maksimal, dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Aku kecewa dengan hasilnya, aku benar-benar kecewa.

Sekarang Oshitari dibawa ke I.C.U sekali lagi. Ini demi memonitor detak jantung serta nafasnya saja. Dokter bilang sudah tidak ada harapan, maka sekarang saatnya menanti. Dan inilah yang paling aku tidak suka. Pertama dimasukkan ke I.C.U, aku membiarkan orangtua Oshitari mendampingi putranya sampai menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Dari luar, aku bisa mendengar suara isak tangis ibunya. Mereka tidak berhenti berdoa memohon keajaiban dari Tuhan. Sementara aku dan ayahku menunggu di luar.

"Aku sudah menyuruh satuan polisi untuk mencari keterangan ke Katsuragi. Tinggal menunggu hasil saja. Aku harap dugaanmu itu benar adanya."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, Ayah."

"Nak, kuatkanlah dirimu. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Oshitari-kun hidup dalam penderitaannya. Mungkin saja ini sudah jalan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima! Ayah, dia sudah bersumpah di depan keluarga kita akan selalu menjagaku, mendampingiku, dan tidak akan berkhianat padaku. Kenapa sekarang…"

"Kalau sudah urusan takdir, janji itu tidak akan menjamin kehidupannya lagi, Keigo. Aku tahu kalian ini sangat dekat. Aku juga sangat percaya pada Oshitari-kun untuk selalu menjagamu selama berada di sekolah."

"Ayah…aku tidak bisa…"

"Percayalah, Nak. Tuhan sudah menentukan jalan hidupnya. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menerimanya dengan ikhlas."

Bagiku, kehilangan Oshitari adalah seperti kehilangan nyawa. Manusia sangat menjaga sekali nyawa mereka. Saat kematian mendekat pun, mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersembunyi darinya. Oshitari sudah menjalani hidup bersamaku selama hampir 3 tahun, terhitung sejak SMP kelas dua. Dan sekarang kondisinya sudah masuk dalam masa krisis. Tidak hanya dia, tetapi jiwaku sendiri mengalami kritis.

"Atobe-kun, silakan masuk…"

Ayahku menepuk bahuku sekali untuk menguatkanku. Aku beranjak dari kursi di luar ruang I.C.U, dan perlahan masuk ke sana mendekati tempat tidur di mana Oshitari berbaring. Dia menanti malaikat menjemputnya. Dia menanti Tuhan memanggil namanya. Aku duduk di dekatnya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dan kali ini sudah tidak ada respon darinya. Nafasnya hanya terdengar satu kali selama beberapa detik. Bunyi alat deteksi jantungnya juga sudah mulai jarang.

"Yuushi…aku…aku sangat mencintamu…"

Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisku. Aku merasa mataku sudah mulai bengkak, mengingat aku sering sekali menangis belakangan ini.

"Kau tidak boleh mati, Yuushi. Ingatlah, takdir hidup dan matimu ada di tangan Ore-sama. Akulah yang menetukan kapan kau akan mati, hanya aku! Kau harus tahu itu, Yuushi!"

Aku mendengar Oshitari menarik nafas lagi, kali ini terdengar lemah…

"Kau ingin mengingkari janjimu, Yuushi? Kau ingin mengingkari sumpah setiamu di depan keluargaku? Atau kau ingin mengkhianatiku? Yuushi, Ore-sama akan menarik semua kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mau kita berakhir. Akan sangat berat hidupku tanpamu, Yuushi…"

Nafasnya terdengar sekali lagi, dan sekarang terdengar sangat lemah…

"Ore-sama tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, Yuushi…bertahanlah. Hiduplah hanya untukku. Jika kau bisa bertahan, Ore-sama berjanji akan menghapus segala penderitaanmu."

Satu nafas kembali terdengar…

"Bangunlah, aku mohon! Ini perintah, bangunlah! Yuushi, dengarkan kata-kataku!"

_*Oshitari's long gasp*_

Tiba-tiba Oshitari menarik nafas dan terlihat seperti orang yang terkejut. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya juga. Urat-urat lehernya menegang. Dalam satu tarikkan nafas yang berat dan panjang itu, aku mendengar dia mengeluarkan suara. Dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu meski terbata-bata. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya supaya bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas.

"Kei…go…a…i…shite…ru…" _*lirih*_

Tepat saat dia menghakhiri kata-katanya, terdengar bunyi panjang tanpa putus dari alat deteksi jantung. Aku duduk kembali dan melihat Oshitari. Kedua matanya masih terbuka, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Dengan segenap kekuatan dan keberanian, aku menutup mata dan mulutnya. Ketika aku menutup matanya, ada titik-titik air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia sudah tidak lagi merespon sentuhanku. Dia sudah tidak lagi mendengar kata-kataku. Dia sudah…

"Yuushi…kau hanya ingin tidur khan? Yuushi…Yuushi! Oshitari Yuushi, kau tidak boleh mati! Huaaaaaaaaa….!"

_*Atobe's loud screaming voice*_

Suara teriakkanku menggema sampai ke luar ruangan. Pintu ruang I.C.U terbuka dan masuklah orangtua Oshitari, ayahku, serta para dokter. Ayahku menjauhkanku dari tempat tidur Oshitari, tetapi aku memberontak tidak mau sampai akhirnya aku menurut untuk dijauhkan darinya…

_To be continue~_


	10. Chapter 9

Author's note : di chapter ini adalah sekelumit kata2 dari Atobe Keigo setelah dia masuk dalam masa krisisnya…

* * *

**Chapter 9 : In Memorian, You…**

_~When we first met~_

"Namaku, Oshitari Yuushi. Salam kenal."

"Atobe Keigo. Akulah raja di sekolah ini."

_~When you say those magic words~_

"Apa Ore-sama tidak salah dengar, Oshitari?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Atobe. Jadikan aku orang yang selalu ada untukmu."

_~When we kissed~_

"Ore-sama tidak mau dicium orang lain kecuali kau, Yuushi."

"Ya, hanya aku, Keigo-sama."

_~When we make love~_

"Kau harus tahu. Ore-sama tidak akan pernah membuka kakinya untuk orang lain, maka itu berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya hanya untukku."

"Apa pun untukmu, Raja-ku…"

_~Your promise to me~_

"Aku akan mengabdikan diriku untukmu, Raja-ku."

"Kalau kau melanggar, aku akan membuatmu menyesali ini seumur hidup, Yuushi."

~_Our quarreling scene~_

"Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan ini denganmu! Aku benci padamu, Yuushi!"

"Apakah tidak ada kesempatan untukku memperbaikki segalanya, Keigo?"

_~When you apologize to me~_

"Demi Tuhan, hukumlah aku jika ke depannya aku bersalah lagi, Keigo."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kesalahanmu ini cukup terjadi sekali, tidak untuk kedua kali…"

_Once I remember this,_

_All I can do is blamed myself,_

_Cursed myself,_

_Hated myself…_

_Because I can't protect what's important to me_

_I can't keep the precious thing in my life_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go…_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Gimana? Ah, kalimat terakhir aku ambil dari lirik lagu Rascal Flats yang judulnya What Hurts the Most…^^


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note : di chapter ini saya memasukkan semua tokoh2 yang ada di cerita A Party for All Captains…^^

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Holy Funeral**

_Tezuka's POV_

Aku masih memastikan penampilanku sudah bagus, di depan cermin kamarku. Ketika sedang merapikan kemeja hitamku, aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Masuklah Tachibana yang sudah berpakaian serba hitam juga. Dia menenteng jaket motornya.

"Sudah siap, Tezu?"

"Hn."

"Pamit ibumu dulu di bawah."

Setelah berpamitan, aku dan Tachibana langsung bergegas ke rumah Oshitari. Kami sudah pernah sekali ke sana. Waktu itu kami menjenguknya. Kondisinya saat itu masih sangat parah, dia hampir tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kemudian kami terima kabar dari Atobe kalau Oshitari sudah bisa menggerakkan tangan. Kami menduga itu sudah perkembangan yang cukup bagus. Kami senang mendengarnya. Sampai akhirnya kabar duka itu datang tadi malam, tepat beberapa jam sebelum kami sekarang tiba di rumah besar Oshitari ini.

Mengingat keluarga Oshitari ini berasal dari kalangan terpandang, tidak heran di rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang ini, sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Rata-rata yang datang adalah orang-orang terkenal, beberapa di antaranya adalah kerabat keluarga terdekat. Banyak sekali mobil terparkir di luar rumah, sampai Tachibana bingung di mana dia harus memarkir motornya.

"Ramai sekali…"

"Iya, aku jadi gugup, Tachi."

Kami masuk ke rumah itu, dan rasa gugup pun mulai melanda. Nuansa berduka di sini terasa sekali. Pakaian serba hitam, lantunan doa, dan bau asap dupa, semua yang berbau duka begitu mengena di hati setiap orang yang masuk kemari. Kami langsung masuk ke ruang tempat jenazah Oshitari disemayamkan. Aku yang pertama mendekat ke peti jenazah, dan melihat wajah Oshitari untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Oh…"

Raut wajah tenang Oshitari tergambar begitu jelas dibalik kain satin tipis yang menutupi wajahnya. Dandanan jas lengkap, serta bunga mawar putih yang mengelilinginya, membuat seakan Oshitari ini sedang tertidur lelap.

"Tezu…hapus air matamu."

Aku terkejut ketika Tachibana menyodorkan sapu tangan padaku. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau air mataku mengalir. Aku diajak Tachibana duduk di urutan belakang para pelayat yang hadir di ruangan ini. Tachibana merangkul bahuku, dia menenangkanku.

"Kenapa menangis, Tezu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya…"

"…"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Atobe."

"Ya, aku juga tidak. Teman-teman kita yang lain juga belum kelihatan."

"Sanada tadi mengirim pesan padaku, kalau dia sedang di perjalanan dengan Yanagi."

"Ah, itu mereka datang."

_Normal's POV – Chatting Mode Conversation_

Setelah Sanada dan Yanagi melakukan penghormatan terakhir, mereka kemudian bergabung dengan Tezuka dan Tachibana di ruangan lain untuk berbincang-bincang.

Sanada : Aku tidak menyangka…

Tezuka : Kau benar, ini di luar dugaan.

Tachibana : Padahal Atobe sudah bilang kalau Oshitari sudah semakin membaik. Kenapa sekarang…?

Yanagi : Ini pun mengejutkan juga. Kejadiannya cepat sekali.

Sanada : Ngomong-ngomong, mana mantan kapten tenis yang lain? Yang dulu pernah hadir di acaranya Atobe di rumahnya? (see A Party for All Captains for more detail)

Tachibana : Aku belum melihat mereka.

Tezuka : Itu Sengoku.

Keempatnya lalu menghampiri Sengoku yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Saeki dan Kajimoto. Ternyata ada Mizuki juga di sana bergabung dengan mereka. Mizuki hadir di sini sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah Oshitari, SMA Hyotei.

Mizuki : Ternyata Tachibana dan Tezuka sudah datang juga. Apa kabar? _*jabat tangan Tachi dan Tezu*_

Sengoku : Senang melihat kalian lagi, Sanada dan Yanagi. _*jabat tangan Sanada dan Yanagi*_

Sanada : Kalian sudah lama?

Sengoku : Aku datang lebih dulu, kemudian menyusul Mizuki, lalu Saeki dan Kajimoto.

Mizuki : Aku tidak ingin menyebarkan gossip di sini. Tetapi aku mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil saat aku masuk ke ruang persemayaman jenazah tadi.

Tachibana : Apa itu?

Mizuki : Kematian Oshitari ini karena perbuatan seseorang yang membencinya.

Tezuka : Apa? Jadi maksudmu dia…

Saeki : Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, Tezuka. Aku juga dengar hal ini kok.

Yanagi : Bagaimana mungkin…?

Mizuki : Kita semua mendapat kabar dari Atobe bahwa Oshitari pernah mengalami kemajuan dalam kesehatannya khan? Dia sudah bisa menggerakkan ini dan itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kita mendapat kabar ini.

All : … _*silent*_

Mizuki : Kabarnya, ada seseorang yang sengaja merusak peralatan penunjang hidupnya di suatu malam. Berita ini sebenarnya sempat muncul di media massa. Karena orang yang melakukan itu adalah teman sekelas Oshitari waktu masih kelas dua SMA, juga anak seorang pemilik perkebunan teh terkenal di Jepang.

Kajimoto : Tunggu dulu. Aku tahu itu! Aku baca korannya kok. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia membunuh…

Saeki : Ssstt, Kajimoto! Jangan katakan itu di sini!

Kajimoto : ehm…ya…dia, namanya Katsuragi Sora.

Mizuki : Dia sekelas dengan Atobe di kelas tiga, tahun ini. Dan perlu kalian tahu, Atobe dan Katsuragi ini pernah terlibat adu mulut sehari sebelum kematian Oshitari.

Sanada : Eh? Benarkah?

Yanagi : Jadi…ada kemungkinan sesuatu telah terjadi antara Atobe dan anak pemilik perkebunan ini, saat Oshitari sedang tidak ada. Mungkin Katsuragi ini tidak terima kejadian adu mulut itu, dan akhirnya memberi pelajaran kepada Atobe dengan cara…

Saeki : Demi Tuhan, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan lagi. Tidak baik untuk jenazahnya…

Sengoku : Aku mengerti sekarang. Karena berita mengenai Katsuragi ini kemudian masuk surat kabar, lalu sehari setelahnya tidak ada kelanjutannya lagi. Pihak keluarga Oshitari sudah menarik berita itu dari media massa apa pun.

Tezuka : Jadi mereka menyembunyikannya…

Tachibana : Bisa di bilang mereka tidak mau putranya dikabarkan meninggal karena peristiwa tidak menyenangkan.

Sanada : Bicara soal Atobe, mana dia? Kita bahkan belum bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Sengoku : Benar, di mana dia?

Pembicaraan mereka ini kemudian terpotong ketika ayah dari Atobe Keigo datang menghampiri mereka. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, bahkan lebih sedih dari orangtua Oshitari.

Atobe's Father : Apa kalian…teman-temannya Keigo?

Sanada : Ya, betul. Anda ayahnya?

Atobe's Father : Benar, aku ayahnya. Jika kalian mencarinya, aku ingin kalian langsung menemuinya di kamar tidur Oshitari-kun. Letaknya tidak jauh, hanya berjarak 2 ruangan dari sini.

Tezuka : Mengapa dia tidak beredar di sini?

Atobe's Father : Maka itu aku meminta beberapa dari kalian pergilah ke sana. Bujuk dia keluar untuk bertemu dengan para tamu di sini.

Sanada : Baiklah, kami mengerti. Kami akan ke sana. Terima kasih, Atobe-san.

Setelah ayah dari Atobe itu pergi, Sanada langsung memutuskan siapa saja yang akan menemui Atobe. Dia sendiri, lalu bersama Tezuka, Yanagi, dan Saeki. Keempatnya langsung beranjak ke kamar Oshitari, tempat di mana Atobe sedang menyendiri. Sementara itu yang lainnya tetap menunggu di ruang tamu tadi.

Sesuai instruksi, ternyata tidak sulit menemukan kamar yang dimaksud. Sanada mengetuk pintu dua kali. Tidak ada jawaban, lalu membuka gerendel pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia masuk pelan-pelan, bersama Tezuka, Yanagi, dan Saeki. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok Atobe di dalam kamar ini.

Sanada : Atobe…

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap itu sebenarnya tahu ada yang menghampirinya ke kamar ini. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Dia duduk bersimpuh, tertunduk sedih di tempat tidur Oshitari. Dia memangku bingkai foto Oshitari yang akan dibawa untuk proses pemakaman nanti. Baju serba hitamnya itu menambah gelap aura di sekelilingnya. Sanada kemudian mencoba mendekatinya, diikuti oleh tiga temannya.

Sanada : Selamat siang, Atobe. Aku ke sini dengan Tezuka, Renji, dan Saeki.

Atobe : … _*gak mau nengok*_

Tezuka : Bagaimana kabarmu, Atobe?

Saeki : Kau baik-baik saja khan, Atobe?

Melihat Atobe tetap diam, Sanada memberanikan diri menyentuh pundaknya. Reaksi Atobe kemudian adalah menampiknya dengan sopan.

Sanada : Atobe, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi jangan seperti ini…

Atobe : Tinggalkan aku sendiri.

Tezuka : Atobe, upacara pemakaman tidak akan dimulai jika kau tidak bergabung dengan para tamu. Mereka sudah menunggumu…

Atobe : Aku tidak mau ikut.

Saeki : Kau tidak mau mengantarkan Oshitari ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya?

Kata-kata Saeki ini kemudian menyadarkan Atobe. Dia mulai menatap satu per satu wajah orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Setelah itu, dia menangis. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Lingkaran hitam itu begitu jelas telihat di kedua matanya.

Atobe : Aku…tidak percaya…

Sanada : _*meluk Atobe*_

Tezuka : Kita keluar dari sini sekarang, Atobe.

Atobe : Dia akan beristirahat untuk selamanya…aku tidak percaya…

Saeki : Ayo kita keluar, Atobe. _*bantu Atobe berdiri*_

Sanada : Kuatkan dirimu, Atobe. Oshitari sudah menunggumu mengantarnya…

_Atobe's POV_

(Author's Note : biar lebih 'kena' lagi suasana dukanya, silakan membaca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Nox Arcana – Pax Terra)

Badanku yang sudah lemas ini, menurut saja diajak oleh teman-temanku keluar dari kamar Oshitari. Aku memeluk foto Oshitari erat-erat, Sanada dan Saeki mengapitku berjalan keluar. Tezuka dan Yanagi berada di belakang kami.

Ketika aku keluar, semua orang langsung menatapku dan memberi hormat padaku. Aku tahu siapa yang mereka hormati, bukan aku melainkan foto yang aku bawa ini. Upacara pemakaman akan segera dilaksanakan. Para pemuka gereja sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, tinggal menungguku yang akan berjalan di baris depan sambil membawa bingai besar foto ini. Lantunan doa mulai diperdengarkan lagi, peti jenazah mulai diangkat dan dibawa berjalan keluar. Aku sempat melihat orang-orang yang mengangkat peti jenazah itu keluar. Ada Tachibana di sisi kanan, Sanada di depannya, kemudian Sengoku di sisi kiri, sisanya adalah kerabat keluarga Oshitari.

Iring-iringan jenazah kemudian berhenti di depan mobil jenazah yang sudah dipersiapkan. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangis dari beberapa orang yang hadir di sini. Terutama dari ibunya Oshitari yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dariku. Seorang pendeta lalu memerintahkan para pembawa peti untuk memasukkan petinya ke mobil. Setelah itu, dia meminta semua tamu untuk bersiap mengikuti mobil jenazah ini ke area pemakaman.

Jarak dari rumah Oshitari ke area pemakaman tidak jauh sebenarnya. Tetapi iring-iringan yang cukup lambat ini membuat seakan jaraknya begitu jauh. Di dalam mobil, selama perjalanan, aku nyaris tidak mengangkat wajahku sedikit pun. Aku terus menunduk, menghapus titik-titik air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku sudah sangat lelah menangis. Mataku berat dan lingkar hitam ini semakin merusak wajahku. Aku berada dalam satu mobil bersama orangtuaku dan orangtua Oshitari. Selama perjalanan ini pula, ibunya Oshitari tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf padaku karena putranya ini tidak bisa lagi mendampingiku. Kedua orangtua kami memang tidak tahu kalau kami ini pacaran. Tetapi aku yakin mereka bisa menyadari kedekatan kami yang sudah sekian lama berjalan. Kini dipisahkan oleh satu masa yaitu kematian.

Tibalah kami di area pemakaman 15 menit kemudian. Liang lahat sudah dipersiapkan, para pembawa peti mati kemudian mulai melaksanakan tugasnya lagi untuk membawa peti ke dekat liang lahat. Aku kembali berada di baris depan, membawa bingkai foto erat dalam genggamanku. Lantunan doa kembali terdengar, menyelimuti suasana pemakaman yang semakin sakral ini. Peti jenaza kemudian diletakkan di atas mesin yang akan menurunkan peti ke liang lahat. Setelah itu, pendeta gereja mulai membacakan doa sebelum menurunkan peti.

Setelah itu, peti jenazah mulai diturunkan. Bunga-bunga mulai ditaburkan demi menenangkan jenazah yang akan menempuh perjalanan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Suara isak tangis meledak lagi. Doa terus diperdengarkan.

"Yuushi…!"

Mendadak tubuhku lemas dan hampir pingsan, tetapi kemudian ditopang oleh Tezuka dan Kajimoto yang sedari tadi mengapitku. Bingkai foto yang aku pegang, terlepas dari genggamanku. Saeki mengambilnya, lalu Yanagi menyerahkan padaku satu keranjang berisi bunga tabur. Tangan teman-temanku merangkul dan menguatkanku. Aku menabur bunga-bunga ini untuk Oshitari. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi. Tangisku meledak bersamaan dengan tangis semua yang hadir di sini.

Tezuka : Atobe, ayo kita menjauh sebentar dari sini…

Atobe : Tidak mau! Yuushi…jangan tinggalkan aku!

Kajimoto : Kita harus memberi ruang bagi mereka yang ingin menabur bunga, Atobe-kun.

Atobe : Jangan pisahkan aku darinya…aku tidak mau! Yuushi…!

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menuruti Tezuka dan Kajimoto yang kemudian menjauhkanku dari kerumunan orang. Orangtuaku membujukku untuk pulang lebih cepat, tidak usah menunggu rombongan lainnya yang masih berada di pemakaman. Aku menolak, aku tidak mau.

Atobe's Father : Kita pulang saja, Nak. Ajak teman-temanmu ke rumah…

Atobe : Biarkan aku di sini dulu, Tou-san. Sebentar lagi, nanti aku juga akan pulang.

Atobe's Mother : Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Nak. Tidak baik…

Atobe : Aku ingin di sini dulu, Kaa-san.

Dan mereka membiarkanku tetap berada di makam, meski orang-orang sudah mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Tinggal ada aku di sana, dan teman-temanku yang sejak tadi sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku masih tidak mau meninggalkan Oshitari meski dia sudah masuk liang lahat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana di bawah sana? Dingin? Gelap? Apakah dia ketakutan? Siapa yang akan memeluknya jika dia kedinginan? Siapa yang akan menemaninya jika dia ketakutan? Apakah Tuhan mau berbaik hati mengirimkan malaikat untuk menemani tidur panjangnya? Ataukah…

Tachibana : Atobe, kita pulang sekarang…

Atobe : …

Sanada : Kau ikut dengan mobilku saja, kita kembali ke kediaman Oshitari.

Atobe … _*lemes trus pingsan*_

All : ATOBE! _*panic*_

_To be continue~_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Calla Lily**

_Atobe's POV_

Seminggu setelah pemakaman, aku kembali masuk sekolah dan bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku. Kabar duka itu menyebar begitu cepat, aku berterima kasih kepada Mizuki yang membantuku menyebarkan kabar ini di sekolah.

Hari-hariku semakin tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak seceria dulu lagi, aku tidak sebebas dulu lagi. Karena sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi ke beberapa hal, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari klub tenis dan klub musik. Hal ini membuat sedih teman-teman klubku. Apalagi posisiku di klub tenis adalah sebagai kapten, menggantikan Oshitari.

_Berat, sungguh…_

Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan Katsuragi?

Singkat cerita, terungkap sudah yang menyebabkan kematian Oshitari. Katsuragi diperiksa secara pribadi oleh kepolisian, dengan pengawasan ketat dari pihak keluarganya. Namun pada akhirnya, keluarga Oshitari dan Katsuragi sepakat untuk menyembunyikan kasus ini dari kejaran publik. Mereka tidak ingin menurunkan pamor, karena keduanya sudah punya 'nama' di mata masyarakat. Katsuragi tetap ditahan karena tuduhan pembunuhan. Dan aku, oleh keluargaku dan keluarga Oshitari, dipaksa untuk melupakan kejadian ini. Aku tidak boleh dendam, meski hati ini sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Oshitari Yuushi meninggal karena dibunuh. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali orang itu mati dengan cara paling mengenaskan di dunia ini.

_Baik, aku terima, demi lancarnya perjalanan Oshitari di kehidupan selanjutnya…_

Satu bulan berlalu sudah, aku merasakan perubahan yang begitu signifikan dalam hidupku. Kalau aku masih menjabat di klub tenis atau klub musik, aku pasti akan langsung bergabung dengan teman-teman klub selepas pulang sekolah. Dan kali ini, hal itu tidak terjadi…

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Keigo."

"Kita ke pemakaman sekarang."

"Anda akan membeli bunga apa kali ini?"

"Aku rasa hati ini sudah cocok dengan Calla Lily, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seperti biasa, aku akan pulang sekolah dijemput oleh supirku. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan ke pemakaman Oshitari. Setiap seminggu, setidaknya aku dua kali datang ke sana. Letaknya memang sangat jauh dari sekolah. Sebelum tiba di pemakaman, aku mampir ke sebuah toko bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari pemakaman. Bunga apa yang menurut kalian cocok untuk diletakkan di nisan Oshitari? Di dalam benakku, hanya ada Calla Lily…

Putih, cantik, dan menawan, namun para bangsawan Perancis menjadikan bunga ini sebagai bentuk ungkapan duka cita. Karena aku dibesarkan di Eropa, maka sampai kapan pun Calla Lily akan menjadi bunga kesedihan untukku. Kecantikkan bunga itu sanggup menghibur mereka yang sudah berpulang, dan aku berharap tiga tangkai bunga putih ini bisa menenangkan Oshitari juga.

Tibalah aku di pemakaman…

"Tunggu aku di mobil saja, aku akan segera kembali…"

Padang rumput hijau nan luas, dihiasi dengan begitu banyak batu nisan berbagai rupa, dari yang paling sederhana, sampai yang dihias dengan bentuk patung malaikat atau semacamnya. Aku hampir tidak pernah mendatangi yang namanya pemakaman. Aku benci suasana sedihnya, aku benci merasakan kesedihan di sini. Setiap kali aku melangkah di antara makam-makam ini, aku hanya mampu tertunduk sedih. Aku ingin menutup telinga dan mata hatiku, karena aku seperti _bisa_ mendengar segala keluh kesah jiwa-jiwa yang sedang terbaring di sini. Mereka menanti keputusan Tuhan, atau mungkin mereka masih ingin berada di sini, di dunia ini…

"Yuushi…"

Aku sudah sampai di makam Oshitari. Namanya tertera begitu jelas di batu nisan sederhana ini. Aku duduk bersimpuh sambil memeluk tiga tangkai Calla Lily yang masih segar ini. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar, memanjat doa dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Oshitari. Apakah jiwanya masih berada di sini? Di makam ini? Ataukah Tuhan sudah menemukan tempat yang layak untuknya di atas sana?

"Apa kabarmu, Yuushi? Kau nyaman berada di sini? Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Aku mulai meletakkan satu tangkai bunga di atas pusara yang terbuat dari pualam. Aku menghela nafas, dan mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan datang kemari, menjengukmu, menemanimu, sekedar berbagi cerita atau apa. Aku yakin, kau pasti mau mendengarkanku."

Satu tangkai kuletakkan di atas pusara…

"Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kau pergi. Kau tahu? Aku berhenti bermain tenis di sekolah. Aku juga menolak menjabat sebagai ketua klub musik. Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah itu. Aku adalah aku, seorang anak sekolah biasa, seperti yang lain."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, karena aku merasa berat dengan kenyataan yang aku alami ini. Dulu aku hidup dengan banyak _title_, sekarang semua itu aku lepas karena…ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Yuushi, orangtuamu menyuruhku untuk tidak dendam kepada orang yang sudah menyebabkan kematian padamu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah itu lebih baik?"

_Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya…_

"Mereka melarangku dendam, mereka melarangku membalas dendam ini, Yuushi. Apa menurutmu itu adil? Apakah kau merasa adil dengan semua ini?"

_Tidak, ini tidak akan pernah adil untukku…untukmu juga, Yuushi…_

"Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Yuushi. Kau begitu berarti untukku. Sulit rasanya mencari penggantimu. Di sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa menyamakan kedudukanmu. Ore-sama kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini sudah mendampingiku begitu setia. Jika disuruh mencari pengganti, mungkin itu akan terjadi 100 tahun lagi."

_Aku tidak mampu menggantikanmu, sungguh…_

"Bagaimana pun, hidupku ini akan terasa lebih berat tanpamu. Aku masih membutuhkanmu, kau dengar? Ore-sama masih membutuhkanmu, Oshitari Yuushi. Mengapa kau cepat sekali berpulang?"

_Tidakkah kau merasa berat dengan keputusan Tuhan, Yuushi?_

Air mataku mulai ikut berbicara. Aku sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa sedih ini. Sudah berapa kali aku datang kemari? Dan sudah berapa kali juga aku menangis setiap kali duduk berhadapan dengan nisan bisu ini?

"Bagaimana rasanya di bawah sana? Kau takut? Kau kesepian? Kau kedinginan? Apakah Tuhan mengirimmu malaikat untuk menjagamu? Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

_Apakah kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku, Yuushi?_

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Yuushi. Ore-sama tidak tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakanmu di sana. Alam kita tidak lagi sama. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu? Berdoa dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga? Apa menurutmu itu sudah cukup?"

_Aku ingin berada di sini bersamamu, selalu…_

"Aku sedih…sungguh…"

_Andai aku dapat memutar waktu…_

Aku masih dalam posisiku tertunduk di depan nisan ini. Kemudian aku dikejutkan dengan seseorang menepuk bahuku dan menyapaku sambil melepas topi birunya.

_Chatting Mode Conversation – Start_

Shishido : Yo, Atobe. Kita tidak sempat ngobrol banyak saat itu…

Atobe : … _*masih kaget*_

Jirou : Huaaah…sepi sekali pemakaman ini. Mana anginnya sejuk sekali, jadi ingin tid-_*dijitak Mukahi* _Itte~!

Mukahi : Bodoh! Kita di pemakaman! Mana mungkin sih ramai? Pergilah ke taman bermain, baru kau bisa teriak-teriak. Jirou bodoh…_*geleng2*_

Atobe :… _*ngapus air mata*_

Shishido : Bisakah kalian tenang? Atau kalian akan membangunkan semua orang di sini! Haah…maaf, Atobe. Mereka ini…

Atobe : Tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kabar kalian? Maaf juga, waktu itu kita tidak sempat ngobrol.

Mukahi : Kami baik-baik saja. Hey, Jirou! Mana bunga yang tadi kita beli? Letakkan di sana!

Atobe : Berikan padaku, biar aku yang meletakkannya, Jirou.

Jirou : _*ngasih bunga, sambil nguap*_

Atobe : Hanya kalian bertiga? Mana yang lain?

Shishido : Chotarou dan Kabaji masih ada kegiatan klub tenis di sekolah.

Mukahi : Hiyoshi tidak bisa karena ada latihan di dojo. Dan Taki…ah, dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku. Maklum sajalah, Atobe, kami bertiga beda sekolah, agak kesulitan komunikasi.

Shishido : Kau sendiri apa kabar, Atobe?

Atobe : Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat.

Shishido : Kau pasti terpukul sekali. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian sudah bersama sejak SMP.

Mukahi : Yuushi itu…ah, aku tidak mau membahas. Malah bikin aku menangis lagi nanti. _*udah mulai berkaca2*_ Ne ne, Yuushi. Aku datang! _*nepuk2 nisan*_

Shishido : Tidak sopan, Mukahi!

Jirou : Huaaah…tidak menyangka, dia duluan yang berpulang.

Mukahi : Hush! Apa kau juga mau ikut dia, Jirou? Jangan aneh-aneh deh!

Jirou : Bukan begitu! Uurgh _*kucek2 mata*_, maksudku, aku merasa kita ini baru saja dipertemukan. Sekarang satu dari kita harus pergi. Tidak terasa, semuanya begitu cepat.

Atobe : Ya, kau benar, Jirou…

Shishido : Jangan dengarkan anak ini, Atobe. Sekarang saatnya kita membicarakan dirimu. Kau banyak sekali berubah, sejak dia pergi…

Atobe : Aku masih harus belajar menerima kenyataan ini. Meski sulit…

Mukahi : Ne, Atobe. Yuushi itu sebenarnya sering cerita padaku tentang kau. Di sekolah, kau sudah banyak berubah. Tidak se-arogan dulu. Kau punya banyak teman baru di sekolah. Mereka bisa jadi penyemangat baru untukmu. Tidak sulit kok untuk melupakan ini semua.

Shishido : Dia benar. Oshitari bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau percaya. Buka matamu, Atobe. Lihat aku, Mukahi, dan Jirou. Kau masih punya banyak teman. Kau tidak sendirian, kau harus tahu itu.

Jirou : Lagipula, meski kau tidak terima dengan kematiannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan dia kembali. Hadapilah kenyataan.

Atobe : …

Mukahi : Ayolah, Atobe. Bersemangat sedikit bisa khan? _*nepuk bahu Atobe*_

Shishido : Atau, kau memilih untuk terpuruk selamanya, Atobe? Kau tidak malu pada para mantan kapten tenis yang kemarin datang di pemakaman?

Atobe : Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!

Shishido : Maka lakukan sesuatu untuk hidupmu, Atobe Keigo!

Jirou : Jangan bentak-bentak donk! Kasihan Atobe khan? Ne, Atobe. Kau itu kuat, jadi aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Atobe : …

Mukahi : Kau tidak sendirian, Atobe. Ada kami di sini. Meski kita tidak satu sekolah, yakinlah suatu hari nanti kita bisa dipertemukan lagi. Yuushi tidak ingin kau sedih terus.

Mendengar teman-temanku menyemangatiku, aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku membenarkan kata-kata Jirou di awal tadi. Seakan kami ini baru saja dipertemukan, dan sekarang satu di antara kami harus pergi untuk selamanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, dan tidak akan bisa terulang kembali.

Jirou : Ne, Atobe. Bunga ini apa namanya? _*nunjuk bunga di atas pusara*_

Atobe : Oh, itu namanya Calla Lily.

Jirou : Cantik sekali! Boleh aku baw-_*dijitak Shishido*_

Shishido : Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh, Jirou? Letakkan! Bunga itu bukan untuk orang hidup seperti kita.

Jirou : Hah? Benarkah? Secantik ini harus diletakkan di atas makam?

Mukahi : Calla Lily itu bunga kesukaan Yuushi, terutama yang warna putih. Aku ingat betul dia memajang banyak bunga seperti itu di rumahnya. Dulu sekali…

Atobe : Calla Lily adalah bunga untuk orang mati, Jirou. Ini dipercaya oleh orang Perancis.

Aku meletakkan tangkai terakhir Calla Lily di atas pusara. Aku berdiri bergabung dengan teman-teman lamaku. Kami berempat memejamkan mata, memanjat doa sebelum kami meninggalkan makam.

0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari, entah pukul berapa saat itu, aku terbangun dan kepalaku pusing berat. Aku mengucek mataku, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Aku mencari segelas air karena tenggorokkanku kering sekali. Aku berjalan agak sempoyongan ke meja riasku, di sanalah aku meletakkan gelas beserta _jug_ berisi air. Aku menuangnya, dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Yang terjadi kemudian kepalaku tambah pusing. Tanganku mulai meraba-raba sekeliling meja, seingatku aku baru saja menelan satu pil obat pusing dan kuletakkan di meja ini.

"Sial…mana sih?"

Aku mendapatkannya, aku langsung meminumnya bersamaan dengan segelas air. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar menyegarkan wajahku. Aku mengambil air dari wastafel dan membasuhnya berkali-kali ke wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku setelah selesai, aku mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan wajahku.

"_Hey, Atobe Keigo…"_

Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari kepalaku. Namun saat aku mendongak melihat ke cermin, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangku, pada cermin itu. Dia menyeringai, dia seperti ingin menerkamku.

Tidak mungkin!

Itu Katsuragi!

Itu sosok orang yang sudah melecehkanku dan membunuh Oshitari!

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak spontan dan memukul kaca sampai agak retak. Aku mengucek mataku, dan setelahnya aku tidak lagi melihat sosok itu lagi di cermin. Darah bercucuran dari kepalan tanganku. Gawat, ini tidak benar! Aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi. Mendadak pandangan mataku tidak tetap, aku mulai ketakutan dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"_Keigo…"_

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara, yang aku sangat yakin datangnya dari kepalaku sendiri. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku, menutup telingaku, dan merasakan ketakutan yang sudah semakin menjalar dalam diriku.

"Diam…diam…diamla-"

Oh, itu…

Ketika aku bergerak tidak keruan, posisiku berdiri kemudian menghadap cermin meja riasku. Aku hampir berteriak ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang sudah sangat aku kenal, berdiri di belakangku, pada cermin itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, senyumnya terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

"_Keigo…ayo…"_

Aku mengedip sekali dan sosok itu menghilang. Kedua tanganku masih berada di telingaku, aku berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Aku mengulurkan satu tanganku ke cermin, menyentuhnya, mencoba _menembusnya_…

"Yuushi…Yuushi, tunggu aku! Kenapa kau cepat sekali menghilang? Yuushi…! Huaaa…!"

Tanganku sudah kehilangan kendali, lebih tepatnya seluruh jiwa raga ini sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Aku memukul kaca dengan keras, aku melempar apa pun yang di dekatku ke kaca itu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan tanganku, aku tidak peduli dengan suaraku yang mungkin saja bisa membangunkan seisi rumah.

Aku melihat dia…

Aku melihat Oshitari Yuushi…

Aku ingin ikut dengannya…

_*Atobe's loud screaming voice*_

BRAKK! _*door slam open*_

"Kyaa~! Keigo-kun!"

"Keigo, ada apa?"

"Tuan Muda, Keigo!"

Rasa panas dan ketakutan mulai menggerogotiku. Aku merasakan adanya tangan-tangan yang mencengkeramku, menarikku jauh dari cermin, dan menenangkanku karena aku sudah mulai mengacau. Aku mendengar ibuku histeris, aku mendengar ayahku memerintahkan semua orang untuk bangun. Kepala pelayanku juga demikian paniknya. Aku kehilangan kendali, seluruh jiwa dan raga ini…

Aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit di tanganku…

Aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit dalam diriku…

_Yuushi…_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Err…sebagai awal rombakkan, chapter inilah yang saya buat dulu. Selanjutnya, saya akan masukkin ide dari seseorang yang selama ini sudah mau berbagi banyak hal dengan saya. Pokoke, makasih banyak, maturnuwun, arigato, Danke, Merci, gracias, dan kata-kata lainnya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih…

Chapter 12 coming up next!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Jacket and Belt**

_Ootori's POV_

Aku menunggu Shishido keluar dari kelas saat jam pulang sekolah tiba. Dia bilang masih ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi agak terlambat. Langit di luar mendung sekali. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa kering sampai ke rumah sakit jiwa nanti.

Bicara rumah sakit jiwa, untuk apa aku ke sana? Lebih tepatnya, mengapa juga aku mengajak Shishido pergi ke tempat mengerikan itu? Jika malam kemarin aku tidak mendapat pesan singkat dari Shishido mengenai Atobe, mungkin kami bisa langsung pulang sekolah hari ini.

"Choutarou, aku sudah selesai."

"OK, kita berangkat."

Dengan mobil yang dikendarai Shishido, kami berangkat menuju rumah sakit jiwa yang terletak agak keluar dari kota Tokyo. Selama perjalanan, kami nyaris tidak membahas apa pun tentang keberangkatan kami ke rumah sakit itu. Bukan karena kami tidak minat, tetapi kami masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang kami terima malam kemarin. Sahabat kami, Atobe Keigo, masuk rumah sakit jiwa…

Dari keterangan yang kami dapat, keputusan ini di ambil orangtuanya karena mereka sendiri tidak bisa menangani putranya yang sudah semakin kacau keadaannya. Beberapa kali Atobe tertangkap ingin melukai dirinya sendiri, sampai yang terakhir kemarin Atobe dikabarkan memecahkan kaca dengan tangan kosong. Dia sudah kehilangan kendali, maka itu rumah sakit mengerikan ini menjadi solusi terakhir.

Tiba di rumah sakit, seorang suster memandu kami ke kamar rawat Atobe. Kami memasuki satu koridor yang terdapat banyak sekali kamar dengan pintu-pintu besi. Ini seperti sel tahanan. Maksudku, aku pernah melihat hal macam ini di film. Aku tidak percaya sekarang berada di dalamnya. Sesekali aku mendengar suara orang berteriak dari dalam kamar berpintu besi itu.

"Aku tidak siap melihat keadaannya, Choutarou."

Aku menggenggam tangannya selama berjalan memasuki bangsal khusus penyakit berat. Ada dua orang perawat laki-laki yang berjaga kalau-kalau nanti Atobe bertindak di luar kendali. Dan tibalah kami di depan kamar dengan nama 'Atobe Keigo' tertera di plat besi dekat pintu kamar.

"Kami akan melepas jaket dan sabuknya. Tetapi kami sangat berharap Anda sekalian berhat-hati untuk tidak memancing emosinya."

Jaket dan sabuk? Dua benda yang sangat identik dengan orang sakit jiwa, yang sudah sangat parah. Sebegitu parahanyakah Atobe sampai harus diamankan? Di dalam ruang di balik pintu besi yang sekarang akan di buka ini…

"Ya Tuhan…"

Aku melihat pemandangan sangat mengerikan di dalam ruangan serba kelabu ini. Di atas tempat tidur, di dalam ruangan tanpa cahaya ini, aku melihat Atobe terbaring meringkuk. Pada tubuhnya terpasang jaket dan sabuk yang sering dipakai untuk pasien gangguan jiwa akut. Apakah dia begitu berbahaya? Apakah dia memang sudah kehilangan kendali? Sampai semua orang di sini memperlakukannya seperti yang aku lihat sekarang? Wajahnya pucat dan kedua matanya terlihat cekung. Tubuh yang semakin kurus, lingkaran mata yang semakin menghitam, dan tatapannya-pun... kosong.

Dua perawat laki-laki tadi kemudian masuk lebih dulu untuk melepas jaket dan sabuk pada Atobe. Mereka lalu membantu Atobe duduk di tempat tidur. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kami, mereka kembali mengingatkan kami untuk tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pasiennya tersebut diluar kendali. Perlahan Shishido mendekati Atobe yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya itu sambil menatap keluar.

"Atobe?"

Shishido mencoba untuk memanggilnya, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Atobe-san? Atobe Keigo-san?"

Kali ini gantian aku yang memanggilnya. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Atobe, apa kau mendengarku?"

Atobe masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku dan Shishido saling melempar pandangan.

"Atobe..."

Shishido kemudian berdiri dihadapannya, memegang bahunya dan memeluknya.

"Atobe...demi Tuhan, mengapa seperti ini jadinya? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Sudah cukup, jangan paksa dirimu lebih dari ini lagi…"

"...Lepaskan..."

Aku yang berdiri di sampingnya, melihat Atobe menggerakkan bibirnya, mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih. Mungkin hanya Shishido yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan benar, dia mendengarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dari Atobe, menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan ragu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Atobe?"

"...Hilang...sendiri..."

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya, mengarah melewati bahu Shishido, seakan-akan dia hendak meraih sesuatu dibelakangnya. Aku mengikuti arah tangannya tersebut, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Hanyalah tembok dengan jendela kecil yang terjeruji rapat.

Apakah dia sedang melihat sesuatu? Shishido sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dia lalu mengguncang bahu Atobe, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Atobe, sadarlah! Kau lihat apa? Tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku! Ayolah, jangan seperti ini keadaanmu. Mana Atobe yang aku kenal dulu? Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, hah?"

"Shishido-san, jangan bicara begitu keras padanya. Kau hanya akan mengacaukan pikirannya."

Belum sempat aku menjauhkan Shishido dari Atobe, dia keburu berbalik mengikuti arah tangan Atobe yang mencoba meraih sesuatu di belakangnya. Nafasnya tersengal, dia marah dan kembali mengguncang bahu Atobe.

"Kau melihat sesuatu di belakangku, Atobe? Apa yang kau lihat? Oshitari Yuushi-kah? Sadarlah, Atobe. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi untukmu. Jangan hukum dirimu seperti ini! Hadapilah kenyataan!"

"Oh, tidak. Kau memulainya duluan, Shishido-san…"

Perkataan Shishido tadi langsung mendapat reaksi dari Atobe. Secepat kilat, tangan Atobe yang tadi sudah terjulur, hendak dilayangkan kepada Shishido. Namun Shishido bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Saat dia mencoba mendekatinya lagi, dengan kasar Atobe mendorongnya dan mencoba untuk meraih leher Shishido.

"Demi Tuhan, sadarkan dirimu, Atobe!"

Sebelum Atobe berbuat lebih, Shishido dengan mudah mencegah tangan Atobe yang akan mencekiknya. Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata Atobe begitu marah, begitu benci…

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Yuushi! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Akulah yang menyebabkan dia mati! Aku yang harusnya mati! Bukan dia! Aku yang seharusnya MATI! LEPASKAN!"

Mendengar keributan ini, dua perawat laki-laki langsung kembali masuk dan menyergap tubuh Atobe. Mereka mencoba memasang jaket dan sabuk tadi untuk mencegah Atobe berbuat lebih mengerikan dari ini. Atobe masih memberontak, suaranya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dia meronta sejadi-jadinya, sampai akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari genggaman para perawat. Dengan tenaga seadanya, dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Jaket dan sabuknya ikut terbawa lari meski tidak terpasang benar.

"Atobe-san, tunggu!"

Percuma aku memanggilnya, Atobe sudah keburu menghilang dari pandangan. Para petugas kelimpungan mengejar pasien mereka yang tiba-tiba kabur. Aku kembali kepada Shishido yang masih tersengal bersandar pada tembok. Dia tampak syok melihat kelakuan Atobe barusan.

"Kita keluar dari sini, Shishido-san…"

"Dia…dia…"

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu. Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Ayo pulang, tidak baik untuk kejiwaanmu juga…"

"Aku mau mencarinya, Choutarou."

"Tidak usah. Kau sudah berbuat cukup banyak hari ini. Salah-salah, malah kau yang akan dirawat di sini…"

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Atobe : WUAPAAH! Ore-sama di rumah sakit jiwa? Apaan nih maksudnya?

Shishido : ya udah sih, terima aja. Lagian loe emang setengah waras khan?

Ootori : err…Shishido-san, jangan ngomong gitu…

Oshitari : hahaha…

Atobe : apa ketawa2! Yang udah mati, diem aja deh! Woy, author gila! Serius nih rombakkannya? Ah, Ore-sama tidak terima!

kRieZt : kalo dia bukan King-sama, pengen gue sumpel kaos kak-_*dilempar panci panas sama Atobe*_

Last chapter coming up next!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : The King and His Faithful Follower**

_Atobe's POV_

Ke mana tubuh ini membawaku pergi?

Langkah-langkah berat ini, pandangan mata ini, akan berhenti di manakah nantinya?

Seperti mimpi, aku bisa berlari melepaskan diri dari jeratan obat bius dan peringatan orang-orang yang tidak punya perasaan di sana. Aku mengecam semua orang yang berani menjebloskanku ke sana. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang aku dapat, yang ada aku malah tambah menderita. Mereka memaksaku mengurung diri, mereka memaksaku menghukum diriku sendiri.

_Aku hanya ingin bertemu Yuushi…_

Aku sudah berlari cukup jauh rupanya. Mungkin saja aku sudah membuat takut banyak orang yang melihatku. Ya, aku adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang berhasil melarikan diri. Jaket dan sabuk ini masih tergantung di bahuku. Sebenarnya orang-orang yang melihatku sekarang, bisa saja langsung menyergapku dan memanggil pihak berwenang untuk mengembalikanku ke sana. Tetapi mereka justru ketakutan. Mereka tidak berani melakukan itu. Mereka membiarkanku berlari…

_Lari! Jangan lihat kebelakang dan teruslah berlari! _

Aku meyakinkan diriku bisa terus berlari, tanpa peduli bagaimana kondisiku sekarang. Langkah-langkah berat ini kemudian mengarahkanku ke tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi. Aku merasa _dia _memanggilku. Aku merasa _mendengar dia_…

"Yuushi…"

Pemakaman yang sepi ini membuatku semakin yakin untuk bisa melangkah tanpa ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku tiba di nisan yang sedari tadi aku cari. Aku berdiri sejenak, menatap sekelilingnya. Bunga-bunga yang ditabur sudah mulai mengering, begitu pula 3 tangkai Calla Lily yang pernah aku letakkan di dekatnya. Kini warnanya sudah mulai pucat.

"Yuushi...aku datang…"

Aku berlutut di dekat pusara. Kupegang nisannya, aku usap tulisan 'Oshitari Yuushi' yang tertera di sana. Aku membersihkan rontokkan bunga yang mulai sedikit menutupi pualam hitam ini. Dan sekarang, aku duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

_Di hadapan Oshitari…_

"Yuushi...aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi padamu…"

Air mata ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Mataku yang sudah membengkak, sepertinya tidak akan bisa kembali normal karena aku sudah lelah menguras habis air mataku.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidupku ini sekarang. Tou-san, Kaa-san, semuanya, sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang peduli denganku…"

Ingatanku kembali kepada sosok Oshitari Yuushi yang begitu aku kenal. Aku mulai membayangkan masa-masa menyenangkan bersama-sama dengannya. Canda. Tawa. Suka. Duka. Semua yang aku alami itu bisa aku lewati bersama dengan Oshitari.

"Habis sudah kata-kataku untukmu, Yuushi. Habis sudah cerita yang ingin kubagi denganmu. Dan habis sudah kekuatanku untuk berbicara denganmu."

_Sakit sekali rasanya…_

"Lihatlah aku, Yuushi. Lihatlah, bisakah kau melihatku sekarang? Jaket ini, sabuk ini, bekas luka suntikkan di lengan dan kakiku, bisakah kau melihatnya?"

_Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya…_

"Yuushi, sungguh…aku ingin menyalahkanmu! Aku ingin menyalahkan dirimu yang sudah meninggalkanku! Lihatlah aku sekarang, kau puas? Kau buat aku merasakan apa yang menjadi beban deritamu, dan inilah yang terjadi! Aku gila! Aku seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur!"

Ingatanku lalu kembali tertuju kepada perlakuan Katsuragi, orang yang sudah melecehkanku, meski sekarang dia sudah dalam tahanan. Aku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat marah karena banyak orang yang memaksaku untuk menerima keputusan itu. Ini tidak adil bagiku, dan ini juga tidak akan pernah adil untuk Oshitari.

"Apa kau merasa semua ini kurang, Yuushi? Kau kurang puas dengan apa yang aku usahakan untukmu? Kau marah? Jadi kau membiarkanku menghukum diriku seperti ini? Kau marah karena aku sudah kalah? Apa karena aku sudah terlanjur dikotori oleh bajingan itu?"

_Kau memaksaku untuk dendam selamanya, Yuushi…_

"Aku tahu usahaku kurang maksimal memperlakukan orang yang sudah membunuhmu itu. Tapi ini semua aku lakukan hanya untukmu! Seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali! Seharusnya…aku bisa mendapatkanmu…kembali…"

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suaraku, tangisku semakin meledak. Rasa sakit hati ini semakin tidak bisa ditahan.

Langit menggelap, dan hujan mulai turun perlahan-lahan. Hujan ini mengingatkanku pada pertemuan terakhir antara aku dan dia, dan saat itu pula kami bertengkar sampai akhirnya menyebabkan dia kritis.

"Yuushi…apa kau marah dengan kata-kata Ore-sama setahun yang lalu? Di bawah hujan begini, aku meminta kita putus. Aku meminta kita berakhir, karena aku merasa tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Kau marah? Maka itu kau tidak mau kembali padaku?"

_Aku mengutuk hari itu…_

"Aku yang seharusnya ditabrak mobil itu! Bukan kau! Aku yang seharusnya lumpuh total! Aku yang seharusnya kritis! Aku yang seharusnya mati! Aku yang mati, Yuushi! Demi Tuhan, mengapa kau tidak mengajakku serta?"

_Tuhan…_

"Aku sangat sedih sekali, Yuushi…"

Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan dingin air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku, membasahi area pemakaman ini. Aku tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhku yang sudah lelah ini. aku tergolek lemas, mengistirahatkan kepalaku pada pusara makam.

"Kau bisa dengar, Yuushi? Hujan ini deras sekali. Apa yang kau rasakan? Dingin? Gelap? Kau takut dengan petir, Yuushi? Tenang, ada aku di sini. Biarlah aku berada di dekatmu sekarang, menjagamu, melindungimu…"

_Aku sangat mencintaimu…_

Aku membelai pusara pualam ini dalam guyuran air hujan. Aku tersenyum, sampai akhirnya semua menjadi gelap…

"_Keigo..."_

Aku tersentak membuka mataku dan terbangun mendengar suara orang memanggilku begitu lembut. Aku mendorong tubuhku untuk bangkit dan duduk. Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling.

"Keigo…"

_Suara ini…_

_Tidak mungkin…_

Rendah, dan begitu menyentuh hatiku. Aku sangat yakin kali ini suara itu tidak berasal dari kepalaku. Aku berbalik, dan menemukan sosok seseorang yang sangat aku kenal di balik guyuran air hujan.

"Yuushi…? Kaukah itu…?"

Aku mengucek kedua mataku, dan kali ini sosok itu tetap ada dalam pandanganku. Dari balik air hujan ini, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengajakku mendekat padanya.

"Kemarilah, Keigo…"

"Yuushi…Yuushi!"

Dan aku masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya dekat denganku, dalam pelukanku juga, dan kedua tangannya itu memelukku erat. Oh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya. Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, sedih, marah, semuanya menjadi satu dalam diriku.

"Kau kacau sekali, Keigo. Mereka tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik rupanya, kasihan kau…"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau meninggalkanku, maka inilah yang terjadi!"

"Demi Tuhan, jangan ungkit lagi hal itu. Semua sudah terjadi, aku bahkan tidak bisa menolak kematianku juga, Keigo."

"Yuushi…mengapa…kau begitu nyata sekarang? Maksudku…kau…"

"Entahlah, kau pun tampak nyata untukku, Keigo."

Aku merasakan tangan dingin Oshitari menyentuh kepalaku, membelai rambutku dengan sayang. Tatapan matanya begitu mengena di hatiku. Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan menyentuh wajahnya. Oh, aku bisa menyentuhnya! Dia begitu nyata, Oshitariku…

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Keigo?"

"Yuushi…"

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Keigo. Katakan sesuatu…"

"Yuushi…aku sangat mencintaimu…!"

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan segenap amarahku. Pahadal beberapa menit yang lalu, diri ini dibenamkan rasa marah dan kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Tetapi ketika Oshitari berdiri di depanku seperti ini, memelukku, menyayangiku, entah kenapa semua itu hilang. Yang ada sekarang adalah aku mulai menyesali diriku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Yuushi. Semua salahku…"

"Bodoh, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, Keigo. Selamanya, kau akan selalu benar untukku. Kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Tapi…aku yang seharusnya…"

"Mati, Keigo? Itukah yang kau ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, Yuushi. Aku ingin kau di sini denganku, kembalilah padaku, Yuushi."

Dia membelai kepalaku sekali lagi, kali ini mengangkat daguku dan menyuruhku menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah melihat dia tersenyum.

"Keigo, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan aku ke dunia lagi. Sebesar apa pun kekuatanmu, sehebat apa pun kuasamu, kau tidak akan bisa menghidupkanku. Bahkan Tuhan sekali pun, jika Dia tidak berkehendak, maka Dia tidak akan mempertemukan kita seperti ini sekarang."

"Jadi…kau tidak akan…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Keigo? Kau mengira aku sudah tidak memikirkanmu lagi? Kau pikir aku mau meninggalkanmu? Demi Tuhan, Keigo. Tidak terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk meninggalkanmu. Inilah takdir Tuhan."

Aku dibuat diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Jika dia sudah memberikan begitu banyak nasihat, bahkan di saat dia masih hidup sekali pun, aku paling tidak bisa membantahnya. Dia selalu benar, dia selalu bisa menguatkanku.

"Sudah, Keigo?"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau sudah selesai, sekarang maukah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja Ore-sama akan mendengarkanmu! Maafkan aku yang dulu sudah mencampakkanmu, Yuushi. Andai saja aku mampu memutar waktu…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dari kejadian tahun kemarin, Keigo."

"Bicaralah. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu…"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan siap mendengarkan kata-kata darinya. Ini akan menjadi peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi seumur hidupku. Dia menggenggam tanganku, tatapan matanya begitu…oh…

_Tuhan, biarkan kami seperti ini sebentar lagi…_

"Keigo, tetaplah hidup untukku…"

"Eh?"

"Sebesar apa pun keinginanmu untuk menyusulku, aku mohon jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi. Hiduplah, seterusnya…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau Ore-sama mendampingimu di sana, Yuushi?"

"Bukan begitu, Keigo. Tetapi lihatlah ke depan, lihatlah kehidupanmu…"

"Ore-sama akan sangat keberatan menjalani hidup tanpamu, Yuushi!"

"Aku tahu, tapi coba dengarkan aku dulu. Yakinkan hatimu untuk selalu bisa bertahan hidup. Kau punya banyak teman, kau pun punya kehidupan sendiri. Banyak hal yang harus kau pikirkan, ketimbang memikirkanku yang sudah tidak ada."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkanmu, Yuushi? Kau begitu penting…"

"Aku tidak lagi penting, Keigo. Aku tidak lagi berguna untukmu."

"Tidak! Tidak, Yuushi! Sampai kapan pun kaulah yang terpenting untukku…!"

"Maka itu, tetaplah hidup. Kau mau menyalahkan dirimu atas kematianku, Keigo? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi. Aku ikhlas menerima takdir ini karena aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka."

"Yuushi…"

_Aku pun tidak mau melihatmu menderita, Yuushi…_

"Jangan habiskan sisa hidupmu yang begitu berharga hanya untuk memikirkanku, Keigo. Jika demikian, maka kau tidak akan pernah maju selamanya. Atau, mungkin saja kau tetap bisa melangkah, tetapi kau tidak punya arah dan tujuan."

"…"

"Hiduplah hanya untukku, Keigo. Satu nafas itu sangat berharga untukmu. Buatlah dirimu bahagia, kau itu senang sekali dengan hal-hal yang membahagiakan."

"Tetapi aku tidak mau bahagia sendiri, Yuushi…"

"Jika begitu, yakinlah bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Datanglah ke tempatku berbaring di sini, Keigo, seperti biasa. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, tawamu, tangismu, amarahmu."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kau Raja-ku, Keigo. Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap menjadi Raja untukku. Aku akan dengan setia menjadi pendampingmu, meski kita berada di alam yang berbeda."

"Yuushi…oh, kau ini…"

_Mengapa kau baik sekali, Yuushi?_

"Jangan pernah menghukum dirimu lagi, Keigo. Jadilah dirimu yang seperti dulu. Kau itu kuat, kau itu tegar, kau itu disegani, kau itu dikenal."

"Apa…kau marah, Yuushi?"

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa aku marah? Tidak ada gunanya, Keigo. Aku tidak akan pernah berani marah padamu. Karena itu akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarku padamu. Ah, dan satu lagi..."

"Ya, Yuushi..."

"Jangan dendam, apa pun yang terjadi jangan mencoba untuk balas dendam. Serahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan. Kenyataan pahit ini harus kita terima sama-sama, Keigo. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencari masalah."

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, Yuushi?"

"Maka itu, tepatilah janjimu dulu. Dan yakinlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Berjanjilah juga, kau akan selalu ada untukku..."

"Ya, Keigo. Selalu."

"Jangan ingkari janjimu, Yuushi..."

"Demi kau, demi apa pun di dunia ini, aku akan selalu ada untukmu…"

Dia membuka satu telapak tanganku, diletakkannya sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia langsung menutup telapak tanganku.

"Keigo…"

"Ya, Yuushi…"

"Keigo…_Keigo…_"

Perlahan Oshitari mulai menjauh dariku, dia memudar dalam penglihatanku. Aku berusaha meraihnya kembali, menariknya supaya tidak menjauh dariku. Namun yang terdengar berikutnya adalah banyak sekali suara yang memanggil namaku…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

YAY! Semua main-chapters sudah selesai dibuat! Akhirnya saya bisa bernafas lega seperti biasa. Ah, selanjutnya ada epilogue part. Sekedar percakapan kecil antara Atobe dan teman-temannya. Plis, stay tuned terus yak!


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue : My Friends**

**_Hospital – Evening, 7.00 p.m_**

_Chatting conversation mode – start _

Dengung keheningan terdengar di telinga Atobe, yang kemudian mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Sedikit masih kabur, dia mengedip lagi beberapa kali dan akhirnya bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat putih bersih, dan cahaya lampunya begitu menyilaukan mata. Kemudian beberapa sosok manusia mulai mengelilinginya. Mereka terlihat histeris ketika mengetahui Atobe mulai membuka matanya, mulai tersadar kembali…

Shishido : Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga!

Jirou : Atobe...! Aku pikir kau tadi mat-_*dikemplang Mukahi*_

Mukahi : Dia baru sadar, Jirou! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Atobe, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Seseorang panggil dokter sekarang!

Ootori : Atobe-san, yokatta desu ne~!

Atobe : … _*masih gak bisa ngomong*_

Hiyoshi : Berisik sekali kalian ini, Senpai. Atobe-san baru saja bangun.

Shishido : Bagaimana keadaanmu, Atobe? Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?

Atobe : Err…aku…

Jirou : Nanti saja tanyanya, Shishido. Ne, Kabaji. Hubungi orangtuanya sekarang juga.

Kabaji : Usu.

Mukahi : Oi, Hiyopiyo, pakai ponselku untuk mengabari teman-teman Atobe yang lain. Dari sekolah lain, maksudku. Cari juga nomer Tezuka, Sanada, dan mantan kapten tenis lainnya. Mereka harus tahu soal ini…

Hiyoshi : Ya, dan berhentilah memanggil namaku seperti itu, Senpai…_*geleng2*_

Seorang dokter dan perawat kemudian masuk dan mulai melakukan pemeriksaan. Mereka memastikan bahwa kondisi Atobe sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dokter bilang, dia hanya pingsan dan terlalu lama berada di bawah hujan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sesaat setelahnya, orangtuanya datang dan betapa senangnya mereka melihat putranya kembali siuman. Mereka juga bersyukur karena putra mereka satu-satunya ini masih baik-baik saja, masih aman terkendali.

0o0o0o0o0

**_Hospital – Morning, 9.00 p.m_**

Pagi hari esoknya, Atobe kembali mendapat kunjungan dari teman-teman lamanya. Dia masih belum boleh diizinkan pulang karena suhu badannya masih sangat rendah.

Shishido : Kau semakin membaik, aku senang.

Atobe : Terima kasih, Shishido. Ah, maaf soal kejadian tempo hari.

Shishido : Apa? Oh, tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kondisimu.

Ootori : Atobe-san mengerikan sekali waktu itu. Aku sampai tidak berani mendekat.

Mukahi : Memangnya kalian sempat datang ke rumah sakit mengerikan itu?

Ootori : Karena kami yang mendapat kabar pertama kali. Jadi aku dan Shishido-san memutuskan untuk langsung menjenguk Atobe-san ke sana.

Jirou : Ne, Atobe. Kau tidak mau makan manisan ini? Enak sekali lho! Aku mint-_*dijitak Shishido*_ (apes banget sih Jirou…)

Shishido : Kita di rumah sakit, pelankan suaramu dan letakkan manisan itu kembali. Itu milik Atobe.

Atobe : Makan saja, aku tidak mau. Ore-sama tidak suka manis-manis. Oh ya, aku tidak lihat Kabaji dan Hiyoshi.

Ootori : Err…sebenarnya aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Kabaji ada acara keluarga, Hiyoshi ada latihan di dojo rumahnya. Mereka titip salam untukmu.

Atobe : Begitu? Sampaikan salam balikku untuk mereka. Ah, terima kasih kalian sudah menjengukku.

Mukahi : Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ada yang mau ikut?

Jirou : Jalan-jalan? Mana ada yang bisa dilihat di rumah sakit?

Mukahi : Ikut saja, ayolah! _*narik Jirou keluar*_ Hey, Shishido. Tanyakan sekarang saja, biar si bodoh ini aku ajak keluar dulu.

Shishido : Choutarou, bisa ikut dengan mereka keluar dulu? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Atobe.

Ootori : H-hai! Mukahi-san, tunggu aku! _*lari keluar*_

_Atobe's POV_

Aku terkejut melihat teman-temanku yang lain keluar, sementara Shishido tetap berada di sini. Dia menarik dekat kursinya, lalu memulai berbicara serius denganku.

"Atobe, saat kau dibawa kemari, aku menemukan ini di genggaman tanganmu."

Dia meletakkan sesuatu di pangkuanku. Benda kecil berbentuk bundar warna perak, yang aku tahu kemudian itu adalah cincin. Bentuknya sederhana, tetapi yang membuat cincin ini menarik adalah terdapat ukiran nama dengan huruf kanji di lingkaran dalamnya. Huruf kanji itu bertuliskan 'Keigo'.

"Ini…"

"Kata yang mengangkat badanmu dari pemakaman kemarin, kau sudah menggenggam itu sejak dari sana."

"Oh, ini adalah…"

"Kau ingat sesuatu, Atobe? Tentang ini?"

"Tapi…rasanya tidak mungkin ini menjadi nyata…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku. Kemudian aku mencoba memasang cincin tadi di jariku, dan ternyata pas sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat _pertemuan singkat_ antara aku dan Oshitari di pemakaman kemarin. Aku ingat dia meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku. Tetapi karena hujan cukup deras, aku sampai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan dia pun sudah keburu menutup tanganku.

_Kau memberikan ini untukku, Yuushi?_

"Atobe? *snap!* Hey, ada apa?"

"Oh, err…tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini memang milikku, mungkin terjatuh di pemakaman. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya padaku."

"Haahh…aku benar-benar tidak mengeri kau, Atobe."

"…"

"Ne, kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Atobe?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya…err…kau khan terpukul sekali dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Maksudku…"

"Ore-sama akan bertambah kuat ke depannya, Shishido. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi."

"Eh?"

"Dia…akan tetap ada untukku…"

Sementara Shishido mengeluh tidak mengerti, aku memandangi kembali cincin yang tadi diberikan oleh Shishido. Aku tersenyum, aku memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan memanjat doa.

Terima kasih, Tuhan…

Terima kasih, Yuushi…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Atobe : Gini doank?

kRieZt : mau dibuat gimana lagi sih, King-sama?

Shishido : tumben gue bisa baek sama Atobe. biasanya berantem melulu…

kRieZt : ah, sore wa yokatta desu ne, Shishido-sama…^^b

Atobe : males ah main di FF loe lagi! _*ngerobek surat kontrak*_

= =''

Comment/review? Ya, silakan aja.

Oh ya, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak kepada Aoryuu_chanZ yang udah membantu saya menyumbangkan ide brilian-nya. Terima kasih untuk Yuiri-san yang udah menyadarkan saya kalo FF ini butuh penanganan lebih lanjut. Hehe, kalian itu d'best lah! _*bow*_


End file.
